My Fair KagomeWill You Ever Be Mine?
by corlee1289
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was only a child when she was betrothed to the legendary taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. But when Sesshoumaru beholds the fair Kagome, now blossomed into a lovely young woman, he is determined to possess her, to win her love, to make her want him
1. Prologue

Twelve year old Kagome Higurashi clung to her mother's hand as she was led into the grand library. The young girl was dressed in a dark and expensive mourning gown. Her eyes appeared to be too large for her small face, and she looked at the people in the room as if she did not really truly see them. The poor girl was in terrible shock. Three days prior, her younger brother Souta, who had been only the age of ten, had died in a horse riding accident.

Kagome felt her mother's hand squeeze hers reassuringly. The official document that would betroth Kagome Higurashi to the one-day-to-be taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, was laid motionless on the oak table in the library. All that was required was the signatures of those individuals waiting in the library. Kagome's mother picked up the quill pen, dipped it into the inkwell, and handed it to her still distressed daughter. "Kagome-chan, sign here dear."

Without even glancing to the youth that was to be betrothed to her, Kagome picked up the pen and signed the document as if she were in a trance. She had withdrawn to a deep place within herself to cope with the unbearable pain of loss of her brother. Because Kagome was now the heiress of the Eastern Land, everyone had thought it best that she was betrothed to a suitable husband. Kagome went through the motions of the betrothal, accepting her guardian's decision without question.

InuTashio, the current Lord of the Western Lands, nudge his son's shoulder, and Sesshoumaru stepped up to the oak table and added his bold signature with a flourish to the betrothal document. He was an attractive youkai with striking sun kissed orbs and his eyes which held a serious look that befitted the occasion. Sesshoumaru's manner showed that he was perfectly willing to betroth Kagome Higurashi, yet he did not appear to be eager. Then InuTashio, Kagome's mother, and all the other members present affixed their signatures onto the record to make it official. Both Kagome and her mother were the first to leave the library, and when the library doors closed behind them, InuTashio turned to his heir and said, "Sesshoumaru, you will not regret this, Kagome is indeed a prize to behold."

The young heiress most certainly was a well sought after prize indeed. Kagome was the only heir to succeed the Eastern line. Many of the other lords of the lands wished to claim Kagome for their own sons and some others for themselves, as the other landowners of Japan had also laid their eyes on Kagome. However, after many arguments in the youkai politics, she was given to Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru was considered as an indifferent youkai. The youkai government believed that Kagome would help and strengthen both the lands of the East and that of the West. It was unexpected then again; no one had foreseen the death of Kagome's younger brother. The once happy-go-lucky girl became sad and melancholy child. The youkai government believed that with time, the once bright and vibrant child will return.


	2. The Dream

A wave of terror swept over Kagome Higurashi, snatching her breath instantly away. She begun to run the moment her eyes laid on the dark fearsome horse, knowing instinctively that it would pursue her. Relentlessly! It was both huge and terrifying!

An icy shiver slithered down her spine. Her midnight tresses tumbled wildly about her shoulders, as she pulled up her kimono high, baring her long slim legs, in a desperate attempt to escape from being trampled by the cruel hooves. Her lungs felt as if they would burst as she gasped for that just one more breath that would enable to bring and carry herself to safety. Her pulse hammered inside her eardrums, deafening her as she turned to look over her shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened in horror and a scream was torn from her throat as she saw the black forelegs rise above her, then helplessly she tumbled beneath the murderous black hooves.

Kagome's eyes flew wide open. Slowly, she became aware of all her surroundings. She was lying on her futon, her hair a wild tangle, her sleeping kimono twisted about her body so that her long legs were bared. Heaving a ragged sigh of relief, she sat up.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Sango cried as she flung the bedchamber door open. Her hiraikotsu was poised and ready for flight if it was necessary. Sango padded barefoot across the spacious bedchamber never letting her guard down.

Kagome tossed back her hair in a gesture to indicate that she was in no grave peril and to reassure her friend. "It was nothing, Sango." Sango slowly lowered her weapon tentatively and placed it standing to the wall nearest to her.

"But you screamed," the other dark-haired girl insisted. "Was it the old nightmare come back to haunt you?"

"No, of course not," Kagome said. She was seventeen, one year younger than the demon exterminator. Kagome was determined not to alarm her friend, who she had come to view as an older sister. She laughed with bravado. "It would take more than a bad dream to frighten me."

"Are you sure Kagome-chan?" Sango asked worriedly, "If you want, I'll stay in your room to keep you company tonight."

"Iie…Ano…Gomen nasai I disturbed you, Sango-chan." She lit a square, scented candle in its metal stand and laid back down into her bed.

Sango smiled down at her friend, grabbed her hiraikotsu, before closing the door to leave she turned around and said, "If you need anything…Yell."

Kagome smiled in response to her comrade's words, "Don't worry, I will." With that Sango left and closed the door.

Now back alone in her bed, Kagome offered a silent prayer of thanks that she was safe and secure in the Eastern Lands. The castle was her haven, her refuge, where she felt protected from the harsh world. Kagome watched the shadows flicker upon the wall. She hadn't had the trampling dream in a long time and had hoped she was free of it, but apparently she was not completely free. Though Kagome knew what caused it, she never spoke of it anymore.

Because Kagome was only twelve at the time, the gory details of her brother's death was kept from her, but she had heard whispers of the stallion that had trampled his body. At first the nightmares had come every night, but with time, they had become less frequent, and she had been free of them for almost two years.

Kagome remembered the months following the accident, how everyone had been kind to her. Souta's companions, led by the infamous InuTashio, had been soberly contrite and extremely solicitous. Because she was the sole heiress, several hand sought her hand in marriage, and at Lord InuTashio's insistence she had betrothed to his elder son, Sesshoumaru. Yet Kagome could not help feeling a secret resentment towards Lord InuTashio and his son.

Kagome sighed. It had happened five years ago, yet still she thought of the man who was to be her husband. Would he be kind towards her? Would she ever feel safe and loved in his embrace? She pondered over this, until her thoughts inevitably wandered and drifted to Sesshoumaru's younger sibling, InuYasha.

She had stumbled across him in the nearby meadow of the castle, since then, InuYasha and she had become fast friends. Though, if he were to ever get difficult to reason with. All she needed to say was a three lettered word. She grinned at the thought; yes…That word had helped serve her, on more than one occasion, to show that Kagome's point of view was not rash…But more along the lines as _correct_. Smiling to herself, she slowly entered back into the realm of sleep, her worries forgotten.

In the morning, Kagome forgot about the dream as she went to her wardrobe and plucked out one of the many beautiful elegant kimono's that laid immobile in there.

Kagome strolled into the dining room to break her fast. She was soon accompanied by Sango, as she plopped into a nearby chair placed next to Kagome.

As the two friends broke their fast, Sango confided, "It's been so boring lately! Where are both InuYasha and Miroku? It's never a dull day with those two around, you know."

Kagome's glance, which had been searching the hall for a glimpse of the two pair of men in question, came back to rest on Sango's face. "Hmm…They don't appear to be within my line of sight."

Both sighed in annoyance and leaned back into their chairs, pondering on what to do with themselves for the remainder of the wearisome day.

"So what about Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked avidly, deciding that a conversation was in order.

"What about him?" Kagome shrugged a pretty shoulder to show her complete indifference.

"He's your betrothed!"

"Not for long! I'll soon rid myself of the ugly devil," Kagome said lightly, licking honey from her fingers.

"Is he truly that ugly?" Sango asked with compassion.

Kagome's throaty laugh bubbled forth. "He left such an unforgettable impression upon me, I don't remember."

The girls finished their breakfast and headed off to find their missing comrades. It did not take long however to find the perverted monk, Miroku. As a loud screech of the infamous word that was bestowed on the holy man whenever he met women.

"HENTAI!" Screeched a woman not too far from where Kagome and Sango where currently were heading. Then a loud CLANK! was heard.

Kagome and Sango sprinted towards the destination: the kitchen. As they entered the scenery, they could not help but laugh at the sight. There on the floor was an unconscious Miroku bearing both a five-finger mark across his face and a large swelling lump on his head, courtesy of his trademark. The victim in question on the other hand, was towering over the priest with a large frying pan in her hand shaking with fury.

Deciding to save the cleric before the situation could get even worse, Kagome and Sango hauled Miroku's corpse outside to the garden leaving him there to awaken. Both of them praying that the supposed preacher would not wreak havoc on another poor unsuspecting female when he awoke. Deciding to leave Sango to tend to the monk, Kagome went in search for her missing friend.

AN: OKAY! Don't kill me! It was originally a loooooooooonger chapter….But I decided to cut it into two parts okay? Guess who she's going to meet! Oh yes…More reviews to go please! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And I might post the next part…Since it's already done …So the fate of how soon the next chapter that is posted, lies at your very finger tips! CoughCough Reviews!


	3. The Meeting

Authoress' Note: It's so hard to please you readers! Honestly! Well, at least you have your next installment! Okay? So ignore this authoress' note and read!

She came to a decision of walking along an upper passageway that led to a stone staircase descending to the library. She noted with happiness that InuYasha was about thirty feet ahead of her, but he was not sporting his usual red kimono. He was nonetheless, wearing a white kimono embodied with red sakura patterns near the left shoulder. Thinking this strange, she cautiously called out his name, "InuYasha."

When he did not turn around, she realized that he might not have heard her. Finding this even more bizarre judging he should have been able to have had heard her clearly, considering he was a dog demon. She chose to close the distance between them. "InuYasha?" She repeated again.

He turned and Kagome's heart hammered as she saw the silvery tinted hair and his golden colored eyes. But these golden orbs were not the ones she expected to see. The expression in them was so bold, she gasped in protest, "You are not InuYasha!" It was then that she noticed that this youkai did not have any cat-like ears adorning the top of his head.

"Alas, I am not." The demon openly assessed her, his amber gaze sweeping over her, lingering on hair that flowed about her like the black night. Her eyes were a stormy blue, and her generously shaped mouth looked equally capable of laughter or a sensual pout. Her breasts were high and thrust impudently from the neckline of her expensive gown, and beneath that gown he imagined legs as long as a colt's. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Will I do in his stead, koishii?"

Kagome stiffened and froze him with a haughty stare. "Iie! Indeed you will not!" Inexplicably, she was furious at the resemblance between this insolent devil and her hanyou friend. "How dare you look at me in such a bold fashion?"

His eyes filled with amusement, "I was but paying homage to your beauty, koi."

"Undeniably you were not! You looked as if-"

"As if I'd like to bed you? Such conceit. You are obviously an ice maiden in need of thawing. I'm on my way to the baths, if you'd care to join me. A plunge in hot water might be just the cure."

Kagome drew back her hand with every intent on slapping the insolent expression off his face, but with his demonic quick reflexes he captured her fingers and drew them to his lips. "Mmm…Sakura and almonds…good enough to eat." His white fangs flashed as if he would bite her.

"Unhand me, you arrogant swine, or I shall scream!"

"In hope that your dear InuYasha will come to your rescue?" he asked mockingly.

Kagome's temper exploded. "You bastard, I need no male to rescue me." Swiftly she brought her knee up between his legs and made contact with the codpiece that protected his genitals.

Just the thought of the damage she could have done him lit a lit a fierce gold flame within his eyes.

Kagome gave him her sweetest smile, then her eyes slid down his body to the apex of his legs. "A plunge in hot water might just be the cure."

Stormy gold eyes watched her descend the stone steps. "Just wait, my beautiful little witch, we have a score to settle after all." He shook his head, he was both angered and impressed with the girls fiery spirit, then suddenly he smirked to himself, taking another route to reach his own destination.

By the time Kagome returned to her bed chamber. She had learned from Sango that the great Lord InuTashio would be arriving later that day.

Kagome knew that every female within the castle's vicinity would be adorned in her finest kimono; she decided to wear a dark blue kimono that had with dragons and phoenixes embroidered in it. Sango helped brushed Kagome's hair untilled it crackled, checking their appearance once more in the mirror, they deemed themselves ready to go down to greet the honored guest.

At the entrance, Sango left her to view the demons with in the room, searching to see if any were a possible threat. Even in that crowd, it didn't take Kagome more than a moment to pick out the royal visitor. Conversing with her mother, who was dressed in a royal blue kimono decorated with pink roses, and Sango, Lord InuTashio dwarfed the two beautiful dark-haired females.

Kagome was astonished at the Western Lord's appearance. He was magnificent in a crimson kimono embellished with three golden lions in attacking poses. Above the armor he wore were brilliant yellow eyes, burning with zeal and a passion for life.

When her mother had spotted her, she beckoned to her, and as Kagome approached Lord InuTashio, she sensed his immediate energy. The Lady of the Eastern Lands reintroduced them. "Believe it or not, this is Kagome Higurashi."

As Kagome bowed down to the taiyoukai, InuTashio stared at her in amazement. "Kami! The rose has finally bloomed!" He reached down, took possession of her hands, and lifted her to get a better view of her. "What happened to the squirt who cursed at the stable boys?"

"I still do curse when the occasion demands it Lord InuTashio, and may I say the last time I saw you, you were nothing short of miraculous."

"No wonder everyone here adores you! It's because of your silver tongue." InuTashio slipped his arms around Kagome's waist. "May I steal her for a moment?"

As he led her down to the dining hall, all eyes were upon them. "I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he first lays eyes on you."

"Who?" Kagome inquired politely.

"Sesshoumaru."

He led her to a small group of men who were gathered around her lecherous friend Miroku stepped aside as Lord InuTashio approached.

Kagome stiffened when she saw the youkai deep in conversation with Miroku; she might have known the amber-eyed devil she'd encountered earlier in the day was the Sesshoumaru that had sent all the females in the damn castle atwitter.

"Kagome Higurashi, it gives me the greatest pleasure in the world to reacquaint you with your betrothed, Sesshoumaru Tashio."

They stared at each other in stunned belief. Kagome saw him recover from the shock before she did.

The look on his face told her the news pleased him greatly. He looked like a man who had just discovered a pearl inside an oyster shell.

She knew her behavior was gauche, but she couldn't stop staring at him. He was almost as tall as Lord InuTashio. He too was elegantly garbed in continental fashion. He was wearing the same clothing she had seen him donned on the first time she met him.

Kagome stood mutely as he bowed, then reached for her hand and drew it to his lips. His golden gaze shot her a look of triumph and once again he flashed his white fangs as if he would bite her. "My lady, I am enchanted."

The damn man was mocking her! She felt an urge to wipe the smug look from his face. "Betrothed? No, no, I wouldn't dream of holding Sesshoumaru-sama to a political gesture he made five years ago to comfort a distraught child."

His amber eyes narrowed; his powerful fingers tightened possessively on her hand. "My lady, I am honor-bound."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I release you! You no longer have to uphold the promise of becoming my husband!" Kagome snatched back her hand and swept her hair back in a gesture that lent finality to her words.

The Lady of the Eastern Lands arrived shortly afterwards, and patted Lord InuTashio's arm reassuringly. He smiled and boasted, "The wench is toying with us, Sesshoumaru. She knows this match pleases both her mother and I."

Kagome felt thwarted and cast a desperate look at Miroku, who was staring and drooling over the maids that were located at the other end of the room, much to her annoyance.

Knowing she could not stand and argue with the Western Lord, she did the next best thing. "InuTashio-sama, will you kindly excuse me? I must find my friend InuYasha; I have neglected him shamefully."

"I will excuse you for the moment, Kagome, but later you will join us for dinner." It was a royal order, one that Kagome wished to avoid if she could help it.

She did her best to decline. "I shall be dining with InuYasha."

"You forget, InuYasha is also my son. He shall be dining with us too."

Kagome knew better than to pit her will against InuTashio-sama; he always got what he wanted. Seething inside, she sank into a bow and murmured, "Until later, then."

Authoress' Note: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! There are you people happy? Sesshoumaru met Kagome! DumDumDum…Hears the suspenseful music Is this chapter looong enough for you? So many people telling me to write looonger chapters! I mean how many pages do you want me to write?

And I'm sorry for writing that Sesshoumaru was ugly…Though he is anything but Drools over his picture

Which reminds me…I thought writing a preview would make people happy…You know it's like those bloody trailers you see on TV…But noooooooooo….Everyone says I'm mean. So, I guess I should do anymore previews to the next chapter since no one appreciates it. Sniffs and cries, grabbing my Sesshoumaru plushy

Well…Ja mate ne! And don't forget to review!


	4. The Meal of Disaster

AN: Nahahahahahahahahahaa! (Yes…I'm spelling it Nahahahahahahaa! Instead of the expression everyone uses: Mwahahahahaa!)

Hugs each and every person that reviewed and takes away the internet from those who didn't Mwahahahahahaa! Feel my almighty wrath! Sooo many reviews! Yatta!

Gomen nasai for the late update…I was working on a summer job and now I'm returning to school on the 1st of September instead of the 31st of August because the teachers are going on strike…Sighs On the bright side…I'm in the graduating year of high school! w00t!

Anyways, aside from all that…Onegai…Read and Review!

Kagome sighed inwardly as she silently looked around the room for her childhood friend, InuYasha. She was about to leave and search elsewhere when she happen to see a glimpse of silver hair. "InuYasha! Chotto matte!"

She knew the silver haired hanyou heard her when his adorable ears perked up at the mention of his name. She elegantly walked towards him however, at the last few strides before she reached him, she decided to jump and hug him.

"Kagome, you haven't changed at all. I would have laughed had your feet caught your kimono and fallen on the floor." InuYasha grinned as he caught her in mid-air.

Kagome glared at her friend, just as she was about to reply another voice interrupted her, "Ah…But I would have caught the beautiful Kagome had that truly have had happened." It was then she felt a hand gliding up and down her backside.

Realizing instantly who it was without a glance, Kagome spun around and delivered a painful yet punishing slap to the offender. "My fair Lady Kagome, I am hurt that you would not accept my help to save and break your fall had you truly had tripped over."

Kagome shot her cleric friend an angry look, "That slap was not refusing your help, but to help and train you to keep your hands off of certain places of a woman. Though, now that I think about it, I also decline your help in catching me, unless of course it's a pure and honest act towards me."

Miroku slumped his shoulders and heaved a sigh. "Oh woe is the fate of a monk of my station. I cannot even aide a damsel in distress without thinking such impure thoughts."

Kagome laughed as she and both her friends went to the gardens outside. Unbeknownst to the trio, an individual with golden eyes and silver watched as they walked away out from his line of sight.

As they entered the gardens, it did not take long for Miroku to spy a female, and it took less time for him to get back into his old habits.

As a result, the same exact thing happened. First Miroku would spy a lone female by herself; he would then approach the said woman and ask to bear his child. Keep in mind when he introduces himself, telling his woeful stories of the past and of his accursed hand, the mentioned hand would slowly and surely inch towards a certain region of the female anatomy.

The result of all this you ask? A loud painful ringing slap towards the perverted monk, and if the said woman is capable. She may actually knock Miroku out cold and unconscious.

And that is what happened none too shortly after Miroku left both Kagome and InuYasha to their own devices.

Both Kagome and InuYasha tried to muffle their laughter, but it ended in vain. They walked away before both of them would feel the fury of the accosted woman.

Walking away form the scene of the crime, both the Eastern heiress and the second son of InuTashio walked near one of the many sakura blossoms in the vicinity.

Sitting down, Kagome told InuYasha her tale of being betrothed to his brother Sesshoumaru. "He is paying unwanted attention to me, and I need you at supper to make him keep his distance and," Kagome trailed off. "Sesshoumaru seems to be very different from the last time I've seen him..."

They watch silently while the wind played and swirled the many petals of the sakura blossoms that were before lying motionless on the ground before them.

"Kagome," InuYasha broke the silence, "you are fortunate that he has been in this current mood. Usually he would have had a mask of indifference placed on his face and give cold stares."

"Honto ni?" Kagome's curiosity was peaked, forgetting about the dancing petal around her, and unconsciously playing with a small stone that she found on the ground.

"Hai, but then again…Maybe he's hit his head. Who would want to have you as a mate? You're rude and not all that pretty as everyone claims and says you are." InuYasha said humorously.

Kagome lifted her chin and threw the pebble to InuYasha's forehead. "InuYasha, you still have a very blunt tongue. I should say the word and make you dig a hole for yourself."

He grinned boyishly, "Ah, but you need me at supper."

"Bloody inu." Kagome muttered to herself quietly.

"Nani Kagome?" InuYasha feigned to not have heard her comment.

"Nandemonai," Kagome said sweetly, "let's go in and see what there is to eat."

Kagome placed her hand on InuYasha's arm and allowed him to lead her inside to where the late meal would be served.

When Sesshoumaru greeted her with a bow and held a chair for her, Kagome walked past him as if he were invisible.

InuYasha led her to his father's side, intending to seat Kagome between the Western Lord and himself, when suddenly he caught an unmistakable look of royal disapproval. InuYasha did an immediate about-face. "Sesshoumaru, would you take my seat next to Kagome? I see another of my friends beckoning me."

"Be damned to you, InuYasha," she hissed through clenched teeth. She was chagrined that he would do that to her.

InuTashio's eyes glittered with amusement, "My, my, Kagome. You have the airs of a lady, but you still have a blunt tongue." He winked at his son. "Sesshoumaru, it seems you will have your work cut out for you, trying to tame her. I don't envy you son."

"I wager every male within this vicinity envies me, Chichi-ue." His words were gallant, but the devilish gleam that shone in his golden eyes told her plainly that he would relish the challenge in brining her to heel.

Before Kagome could utter a retort to the apparently stoic youkai that InuYasha had describe. A powerful whirlwind appeared and was quickly approaching her. Kagome groaned and started to rub her temples slowly. This day was just getting better and better for the heiress of the Eastern lands.

"Kagome-chan! How's my woman doing?" Kouga greeted the stressed female by hugging her in the presence of Sesshoumaru and the Lord of the Western Lands.

The raven hair girl smiled tensely and was soon released from the embrace, "I'm fine Kouga-kun. Would you like to sit down? You must have had a very tiring and exhausting journey."

"Don't mind if I do." Without a warning Kouga grabbed Kagome and propped Kagome into his lap, all the while sitting in the chair that Kagome had preoccupied earlier.

Kagome was both seething on the inside and was blushing madly at the close proximity of the wolf leader. In her mind she was cussing and swearing about over confident males that had enormous egos. Oh woe is our poor Kagome. Could the day get any worse for our raven haired girl!

Attempting to pry herself from the stronghold of Kouga's arms, she saw from the corner of her eye, that Sesshoumaru was clenching his fists and red was starting to slowly seep into the inu youkai's eyes. Kagome screamed mentally for the ookami to release her; couldn't he see that he was in danger?

Kouga was oblivious to his surroundings except to one sole thing: Kagome. However, he noticed that she was struggling within his hold and he was a little disappointed to her reaction to his touch.

"Kagome-" was what the wolf leader said before his ookami senses kicked in and screamed for him to jump in the air. Kouga, trusting his instincts, leaped into the air carrying Kagome with him. But before he could land safely with the princess, something hurled at him from behind and his Kagome was snatched from his arms. It landed a few feet away from where Kouga was currently.

The 'it' we had labeled, was Sesshoumaru clutching onto Kagome as if she were his life line. The inu youkai snarled, growling when Kouga stepped closer to them.

Kagome looked up at the new male that held her in his arms. However, when she saw the look of murder in his blood-red eyes, she was scared for her life and started to tremble with terror. She was now wishing she hadn't have had looked into those eyes.

Sesshoumaru sensed her panic and was confused. Was she afraid of him? She shouldn't be frightened by her mate-to-be. He frowned when she started to quake with fear, deciding to resolve this he started to growl softly near her ear and commenced to nuzzle her. Hoping the combination of these actions would sooth her.

Kouga stared at the pair in disbelief. Kagome was HIS woman, and now that damn inu was nuzzling and comforting HIS woman. He stepped closer to the two, and was welcomed with another snarl. Kouga glared at the inu, but he knew better than to provoke a demon when his irrational side took over. He sighed in dismay and backed away from the duo, knowing his life were endangered if he were to attempt to wrench Kagome away from Sesshoumaru. If the inu was in his right state of mind when he took the hime away from him, he would have fought to retrieve her, although this was not the case. Sighing again, Kouga turned away and left to the gardens to find the other mutt, InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru let his guard down a notch, but was still alert and ready to react if it was needed. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru continued to nuzzle Kagome, seeing how she was now completely relaxed and enjoying the attention he was lavishing upon her.

InuTashio watch the entire scene unfold before him: his first-born loosing control to his dark-side, grabbing Kagome from Kouga, and now nuzzling and comforting her. When he saw the red in his eyes beginning to recede, he deemed it safe to approach his son.

Motioning for his son to hand Kagome into his arms, he laughed inwardly at the hazy look on Kagome face. What was shocking to the Western Lord and for InuTashio to be surprised was very rare indeed at his age, was that for the first time in his life, he saw the look of complete contentment on his son's face. Yes, this betrothal was a very good match indeed.

AN: Nahahahahaaa! It's completed! Mwahahahahaaa! HappyHappyJoyJoy! So you readers better reward me with reviews! Or I shall be very crossed indeed! !

I'll try my best to update by either the last week of September or the first week of October! But no guarantees okay! Having to once again working during the year and balancing school at the same time…Then again…I have computers this year…So maybe I can squeeze another chapter in…IF I FINISH MY PROJECTS DURING CLASS!

Oh yes…Before I forget! I also post this story on you can create an account and put me under as 'alerts' so you can be notified when I update!

Until the next chapter! Matte ne!


	5. Internal Conflict

Authoress' Note:Sighs: No one appreciates me :Cries: Except the one who gave me a sess plushy! Moonlit mage! And all the people that encourage me :Beams happily: Arigato!

But hey! Lookie! I posted this chapter in two weeks! I actually wrote a chapter before the end of September and posted it :Gasp: And here I initially thought to post this chapter at the ending of September! Crazy! I had time to work on this chapter!

Speaking of which…Since I got a review asking me to put the translations…Or shall I say 'dictionary of the Japanese words that I use'? So from now on…I shall put the translation of the words right next to it…If you guys don't see the translation next to it, it means that I have had put it on the bottom, after the chapter. If I forget…E-mail me for the definitions…My e-mail address should be in my profile.

Seriously...I am not super woman! I have school, work and now writing a fanfic…Be happy that I write around 4-5 pages for each chapter each month :Cries: Or would you rather I not write this fanfic, period! Or I post half a page each week? Mwahahahahaaa! That would be like…Two pages each month! Mwahahahaaa! Anyways Read and review :Hands out pretty chocolate to people that love this fic and haven't criticized me about the length of the chapter of my fic: Mwahahahahaaa!

Oh yes! There shall be foul language here! So readers beware! If you don't like the characters swearing…Then why are you reading a rated 'M' fanfic! There's bound to be swearing! Especially if it involves a fight between InuYasha and Kouga! And there may or may not be a lime in this story! DON'T FORGET! THIS STORY IS RATED M!...Oops! I've said too much already! Read and Review with cherries on top! Onegai desu!

Kouga swore inwardly in his head. That damn inu had taken his future mate! It would be reasonable for us to say that our ookami was more than enraged at the first heir to the Western Lands.

Kouga threw open the doors that lead to the gardens. He was looking for only one person to vent his frustration on: InuYasha. Now the only problem was to find the damn mutt that was not visible.

After searching in the treetops he finally caught the red of InuYasha's kimono. Smiling he raced up the tree, preparing to kick the damn dog off the branch that he was resting on. However, InuYasha's reflexes were much quicker and he avoided the attack.

InuYasha landed on the ground as graceful as a cat and turned to face the youkai that dare threaten his afternoon doze, "What the hell is your fucking damn problem you stupid wolf!"

Kouga ignored him and continued to strike him. Our poor InuYasha! What did he do to deserve such a fate? InuYasha growled and reached for his famed sword and withdrew the Tetsusaiga.

Once again our poor unfortunate anger-crazed wolf's instinct kicks in again to avoid the brandishing of InuYasha's sword. Jumping back a few feet, Kouga growled dangerously and eyed InuYasha.

"Now, will you mind telling me why you're trying to kill me this time!" InuYasha shouted and stood in a defensive stance with his sword pointed at the wolf, not taking any chances when the wolf was concerned.

"Your damn brother." Was all the dark-haired youkai said, his hair shielding the hanyou's view of Kouga's expressive eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked in confusion, not understanding the concept of why the wolf was in his current mood. "What the hell did Sesshoumaru do?"

Kouga stance slouched in failure, "Kagome."

"Kagome?" InuYasha was still trying to place the pieces of the puzzle together but to no avail. "What the hell did he do to Kagome? That bastard better not have had hurt her! He didn't hurt her did he! She's his betrothed!"

"BETROTHED!" Kouga snarled. With that Kouga left and ran towards the exit to find another punching bag. Who it was this time you ask? We might never know the answer to that except for our dear ookami.

"Ano…Did I just miss something?" InuYasha said loudly. Shrugging InuYasha placed his sword back into its sheath and jumped back up to his tree branch to sleep, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kagome woke and sat up from her bed in a state of confusion; she couldn't remember her going to bed and sleeping here, come to think about it, this wasn't her bedroom at all!

For the second time that day, she was scared out of her mind. That was then she realized that a hand was holding her own; she looked down to the appendage that was holding her limb and gasped. There sleeping with his head on the bed and the rest of his body hanging off the bed, with his hand linked to hers was Sesshoumaru!

She tried desperately to fling it off of her but to no purpose; the man was holding her like a bloody vise. She saw Sesshoumaru shift in his sleep, and she could not think that he looked actually quite handsome in the angle that he presented to her…Of course, he only looked attractive when he wasn't acting like an arrogant youkai that would comment and retort everything she spoke from her mouth.

She smiled gently and using her free hand she started to stroke the slumbering inu's hair. She reveled in the fact that his hair was so soft and fine at the touch. She heaved a heavy sigh; this man's hair was in better condition than hers. Strange but nonetheless interesting to know what he used for his hair. She continued to stroke his hair slowly and looked absent mindedly out the wooden-framed window to see the sun dipping into the horizon.

For awhile now, Sesshoumaru was aware of what the female beauty was doing to him. Feigning to be asleep was the best thing he could have had done. She was stroking his hair! It was difficult not to purr when her hand came in contact with his hair, but he crushed it down with an iron determination.

He knew that Kagome would not let down her guard if he was awake and conscious, in fact she would be the complete opposite of what she was doing now. Smiling to himself he continued to enjoy her ministrations to his head and relaxed contentedly. Perhaps a bit too contentedly, since he accidentally let a purr slip from his mouth.

Kagome stopped for a brief moment, was that a purr? No, he's an inu, not a neko. She resumed her actions and was rewarded with yet another purring, she laughed quietly and caressed his head a bit more. It was then she saw Sesshoumaru peek out through his eyes, and Kagome laughed.

"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome chirped happily, bending her head to his eye level so he could see her.

On the receiving end was Sesshoumaru's mumbling something that her human ears could not pick up and she once again laughed and messed up his hair this time instead of stroking it.

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl and attempted to rearrange his perfect hair with his free hand, Kagome snickered when instead of helping his hair he actually made it more disheveled than it was before.

The ebony haired girl leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve the brush she had seen earlier for her male companion. With the brush in hand, she bent over to untangle the mess of his hair by coming through it. As she was sorting his hair, a thought went to her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how about a truce? There really is no reason why we cannot be friends ne?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, but he was careful not to touch her without her permission, he noticed that their hands were still linked and that she had not removed hers while brushing his hair.

He silently vowed that before he was done with her, she would crave his touch. Pledging to himself that they would be far more than friends, more even than the ningen term 'husband and wife', and the youkai word 'mate', no they would be lovers.

"If we are to become friends can we not drop the honorific terms?" Sesshoumaru asked, he stared intently into her eyes.

Kagome was about to reply when she was interrupted by the sound of a loud knock coming from the oak door.

Sesshoumaru released his hold of Kagome's hand and answered the door in annoyance. Damn the being who interrupted his civilized conversation with his Kagome. He growled when he flung open the door.

There standing before him was his retainer Jaken, trembling before Sesshoumaru and clutching his Staff of Heads in a death grip. "Mi-Mi Lord…Gomen nasai for the late interruptions…Demo…"Jaken's fear paralyzed him from speaking any further.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru was becoming more agitated by the second staring at the ugly toad rather than his beautiful Kagome. He needed to stay calm in front of Kagome, however the second that Jaken and he were alone…All hell would break loose for the damn fiend.

"Jaken, you should leave Sesshoumaru alone if you value your life. As you see, our Sesshoumaru is in an angst mood. He rather spend his time with Kagome as you can see." Came a loud booming chuckle and soon the owner of the laughter poked his head through the door.

Although from where Kagome was, she could not see the owner of the voice. Seeing how Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway blocking her point of view. She cocked her head to the side trying to place the voice.

"InuTashio-sama?" Kagome asked more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" InuTashio had picked up his name from the heiress of the Eastern Lands with his inu hearing.

"Iie, nandemonai." Kagome smiled brightly and got up from the bed, walking to the now crowded doorway.

Kagome tried to squeeze her way through and out of the doorway to return to her own room. However, Sesshoumaru had another plan in mind and grabbed Kagome around the waist, bringing her closer to him with her back to his chest. Kagome let out a squeak of surprise and when she realized her current predicament she flushed a shade of crimson.

"Nani? What's this? Is Kagome blushing?" InuTashio teased her and bent down to get a better view of her face.

Kagome blushed a darker shade and hid her eyes beneath her bangs. Sesshoumaru growled and bared his fangs at his father in warning to leave her alone, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Testy now are we?" InuTashio sighed, "You are no fun, my son. Fine, I shall seek my amusement elsewhere." With that he walked away in tow with Jaken to find entertainment in another place…Particularly his second born son.

As soon as his father left Sesshoumaru slammed the door closed, he did not yield to the release of Kagome. Rather he started to nuzzle her neck again and purred quietly so only she could hear and no others.

Sesshoumaru was in complete bliss when he did these simple things with Kagome. He wondered if it would change if they were to be mated. Would their relationship be the same as it was now? Or would it go downhill from there on? Sesshoumaru decided to erase the thought from his head, determined to enjoy the present and see what the future had in store rather than ponder, to only loose time on his courting period with Kagome.

Kagome let her guard down near Sesshoumaru and leaned more into his shoulder, allowing more accessibility for him to administer more attention to her neck. When her common sense finally kicked back into gear, her rational thoughts came screaming back into her head.

"Yamete." Kagome said hazily, attempting to pry herself from his hold. She didn't want this anymore! Yes, she enjoyed it. But Kagome wanted to be loved, not just a quick fling or a relief. She didn't want to be mated to him and then him having many concubines. No, she wanted Sesshoumaru to actually love her, not for her wealth or her looks or power. But for being herself. Kagome.

"Doushite?" Sesshoumaru asked in confusion, keeping her in his grasp. Humans were really difficult to understand. Not just a few seconds ago, Kagome was relishing his attention. Now, she was against it, telling him to stop. "Doushite?" Sesshoumaru attempted again.

"You are only doing this because of the betrothal. You are not doing this because you want to rather to satisfy your father, my mother and both our kingdoms. I want you to release me from the betrothal agreement."

He took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him with powerful claws. "No Kagome, I will never let you go. I will have you at any cost!"

The appalled look on his face scorched his pride. His title, his wealth and lands meant nothing to her. "Why do you not wish to be with me? I don't want your fortune or lands."

"Why must I be forced to honor a promise I gave when I was twelve?" she countered defiantly. The man before her both fascinated and frightened her, though she would never admit it openly. If she placed her fortune and future in this man's hands, she would lose control of her own fate.

"Spend time with me…Allow me to court you…I will soon change your mind, koishii." Sesshoumaru promised persuasively.

She took a step back and felt the oak door. For one blinding moment, she thought that Sesshoumaru would sweep her into his arms, take possession of her mouth, and dare defy him then! All her sense became heightened, though it was not possible! She was a ningen; nevertheless, her senses did heighten at that particular moment. She became aware of his strength, his masculine scent, and his ruthless determination. Her heartbeat accelerated and she begun to pant in anticipation of what was to come. When he removed his hands from his shoulders, she swayed toward him, then steadied herself with a hand against his chest. Her thought and emotions were in total disarray. What the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she just tell herself that he didn't love her? That he was using her and to please the two kingdoms? When Sesshoumaru opened the door, she fled through it.

As she ran to her chamber, she hoped to Kami that no one heard her. She entered her bed chamber quietly, but her heart was pounding furiously. If only she could turn back time and start the day all over again. Resolving to put the day's events out of her mind, she escaped into a blissful sleep.

Slowly she became aware of her masculine scent. "Iie!" she breathed. He swept her into his arms and took possession of the mouth that dared to deny him. When she continued to struggle she was pushed back, imprisoning her against the hard oak door. Then he slid a hard, muscular thigh between her legs and deepened the kiss until she stopped struggling him and clung onto him. It was forcibly brought home that she had no defense against his powerful strength. Only when he had mastered her resistance did he lift his mouth from hers.

As she looked into his intense amber gaze, how pleasurable it was to feel the hard door against her back, and to feel his hard length pressing against her lower regions.

"Say it again." She whispered.

"I will never let you go, Kagome. I will have you at any cost." He gazed deeply into her eyes.

Excitement rose within her. He wanted her not just for tonight, but forever. He wanted to mate her, not just for her status, but for herself! How delicious it was to keep him waiting, keep him begging, keep him aching consummation. Her fingers traced across the pulse beating in his throat, than across his lips and eventually his fangs. He had the most beautiful, demanding mouth she had ever seen. Surely, it could not lie to her? He had pledge that he wanted her for herself alone, not her lands, and more than anything she longed to believe him, longed to have someone love her.

Kagome caught her breath on a shiver. She was intoxicated with the nearness of him and swept her lashes to her cheeks, not wanting him to see the fierce desire in them. His hands moved up her body, then his fingers slid into her hair to hold her captive for his mouth's ravishing. His lips claimed hers with such ferocity; Kagome was lost, lost in the depths of pleasure. She opened her mouth, welcoming his thrusting sleek tongue deep inside. Then she rubbed her woman's center against his hard body until she could feel the heat of him. "Love me Maru, love me!"

When Kagome opened her eyes in the morning, her dream still lingered. As she recalled all the sensual details, she was shocked by her wanton feelings for Sesshoumaru. How could she have allowed him to kiss her and touch her intimately, even in a dream? Kagome denied that she found him attractive and put the blame on yesterday's actual events.

Kagome decided to seek out her mother in the dining room where she should be having her first meal of the day. When she saw her, she approached her tentatively "Haha-ue, can I speak with you about something that has been deeply bothering me?"

Her mother patted the seat next to her, "It's about your betrothal, isn't it, Kagome?"

"Hai! How'd you guess?"

"You wish to end the betrothal and marry?"

"Yes…no! I wish to end the betrothal, Haha-ue, but I don't wish to marry!"

"Kagome, dearest, you are seventeen, quite old enough to either marry or have a mate. You have learned your lessons well and will not only make a beautiful bride but a grand lady to her lands."

"I don't want to with Sesshoumaru. I do not love him! Nor does he love me! This is all because of that political agreement!"

"Kagome, that is not true. If you feel intimidated by the thought of bearing all the responsibilities, you can ask InuTashio, myself and even Sesshoumaru-sama for aide."

"It is Sesshoumaru-sama that intimidates me," Kagome blurted.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama took breakfast with me this morning. He sang your praises to the high heavens and is obviously is very besotted with you. Take my advice; do not hold out against marriage or mating alike. It will do you no good; a man as determined as he will have his way at any cost."

"God damn the man!" Kagome cursed. "The damn youkai got to you before I did. He is not in the least besotted."

"Kagome, you haven't the faintest how lovely you are. Your explosive reaction towards Sesshoumaru-sama tells me you are not indifferent to him, by any means. A clever woman like you should be able to wrap him around your little finger. Learn your feminism power, Kagome, then don't be afraid to use it!"

Authoress' Note: There! Are you guys happy this time! I wrote longer! Happy now! I wrote seven bloody long pages for you! You better be happy! Including my rant would be a grand total of eight pages! Now don't expect me to write this many pages each time! I'm still sticking with 4-5 pages per chapter! Nwahahahahaaa!

So much homework! DIE:Burns her homework:…Crud :Gets a fire extinguisher: Oops?

Oh yes! My friend told me a very amusing riddle! So I shall use it! Here it is:

If 'i' is before 'e'

And 'n' is twice in between

Should 's' and 'a' be within that,

You'd be face-to-face with me!

Can you guys guess what this word is!

So…Where are my prettiful reviews for me to read? Hurry up and write me prettiful reviews! w00t! Yes…I'm sane! What are you talking about! You get your next chapter when I get my reviews!

There seems to be something that I'm missing…But what :Dictionary is thrown and lands on my desk: …A dictionary? The hell? This isn't what I need! I'm trying to remember what I forgot! …Wait a minute! That's it! The definitions of the Japanese words!

The definitions? OH YEAH! Here you go!

Ookami-Wolf

Youkai-Demon

Hanyou-Half Demon

Inu-Dog

Neko-Cat

Ohayo-Good morning (I used this term because Sesshoumaru just woke up...Who cares what time it is! You say good morning anyways!)

Ningen-Human

Neh?-Equivalent to 'k?'

Gomen nasai-I'm very sorry

Demo-But (not 'butt' Hentais!)

Hentais-Perverts!

Iie-No

Hai-Yes

Nandemonai-Nothing/Never mind

Nani-What?

Yamete-Stop

Doushite-Why?

Kami-God

Maru-One of my nicknames for Sesshoumaru: Maru-chan and Sesshou-kun! Kagome will adopt them…Eventually.

Haha-ue-Honorific term for 'mother'

Matte ne for the next installment for: 'My Fair Kagome…Will You Ever Be Mine?'


	6. A Sticky Situation

Authoress' Note: Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Another chapter of 'My Fair Kagome…Will You Ever be Mine?' Cheers:Raises a goblet of alcohol: Which reminds me! Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire coming out in November 18th! w00t!

:GASPS: OMG! That's my birthday month! If I don't get wishes of Happy Birthday on the 29th of November...Well…Let's say you readers won't be happy!

On another note: We're in the prettiful month of October! Yatta! HALLOWE'EN! So…Who's going trick-or-treating? Anyone:Raises her hand happily: I AM! Free candy and chocolate! Can never have enough chocolate! Though it may :ahem: be evil to us females…But hey! Chocolate rules! And to those who don't like chocolate, well whatever sugary goodness you can find is just the same! And yes! I do dress up and wear a costume:Cough:Cough: I'm sane! What are you talking about!

Congratulations and kudos to all the readers who guessed the crazy riddle! The answer was: INSANE!

Oh yes! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Kagome exited the hall. She was clenching and unclenching her fists tightly. Currently running through her mind was as many phrases of swearing that she could think of. Since she was brought up as a noble lady, the foul language she knew was what she heard in the hallways within the castle and from the nearby village.

The reasons of her cursing you ask? She was swearing at Miroku for not aiding her to help her defend her against Sesshoumaru, towards her mother to betrothing her to a demon she wanted nothing to do with. However it was no surprise that the most of the cussing was directed at our handsome Sesshoumaru. If one listened very attentively, you can hear the said youkai sneezing.

Kagome entered her chamber. Seeing how our dear hime had nothing to vent her frustrations on, she used the door. Using the oak door as her tool to help release her inner anger, as a result the door was now barely hanging on the hinges.

A shadow was seen in the doorway before the figure appeared, "Kagome-chan? Daijobou?" The figure walked closer to her friend with her hiraikotsu strapped on her back.

Kagome flopped herself face first into her luxurious bed and sighed, "I'm doomed. I cannot go on in life, my life is ruined!"

"Nani?" Asked a very confused demon exterminator. The mattress dipped in by Sango's weight as she sat down next to Kagome.

"I'm in wed-lock. I cannot pursue haha-ue to think otherwise," Kagome's words were muffled by the pillows surrounding her face.

Realization soon appeared on her face, Sango urged Kagome to sit up and speak with her. "Kagome-chan…It's not that bad…Is it?"

"Hai!" This was the last straw for the distraught Kagome, who then burst into sorrowful tears.

Sango wisely held a pillow near Kagome's face, "Scream."

Hiccupping, Kagome asked in a voice above a whisper, "Doushite?"

Sango did not reply, but instead she smiled kindly and continued to hold the pillow in her out-stretched hand.

Trusting her friend's advice she received the cushion and screamed to her hearts content. Sango was surprise at the wind the Eastern princess had in her, never thinking that such a frail looking girl would be able to do so. As her mother had once wisely told her: Never judge a book by its cover.

By the time Kagome finished her little outburst. She was feeling much better already, though her throat was a little sore. Kagome smiled and gave the demon exterminator a hug of gratitude. Sango embraced the hime in return and got off the mattress to leave her in peace.

The princess possessing ebony colored hair stood up and glided to the window located in her room. As she looked up at the clear-blue sky, a lone tear streak silently fell down her cheek. "Doushite?" She cried silently to the sky, "Did Kami forget about me?" She turned around back into her room and dried her wet eyes.

Unknown to Kagome he saw the entire scene unfold from the treetops directed over her window. He sat crouched on the steady branch and his silver hair billowing in the wisp of the air. His once untouched heart now mourned and cried out quietly in pain for his soon-to-be mate. Did he truly make her that miserable that she would think that God had completely forgotten and abandon about her? He saw her leave the window and put back on her façade as she left her room.

He mentally sighed to himself; she was much like him in many ways. Her cool façade and cheery demeanor was all a mask that she hid behind to protect herself. From what he understood, she was only a child when her younger brother died in the horse ridding accident. Since then she was a melancholic child, the youkai government thought she was back to herself when they started to see her smiles. Little did they know that she was deep down inside forever changed.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yelled a voice from below the tree where he was temporarily hidden from sight.

Sesshoumaru casually looked down at his caller and sighed again. Rubbing his temples and the area behind his eyes he started to feel a painful throbbing start to form and pound. This day was getting more complicated as it went by.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Came the voice; however it was louder than the first time he heard it.

Sesshoumaru once again mentally sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He took in a whiff of air and slightly winced at the scent he inhaled. It was that damn ookami here to brother the hell out of him. His shoulders sagged for a split second before he regained him usual composure and jumped down the tree to land on the ground beneath him to greet the damn filthy relatives of the canines. They were not really related, just relatives through their demon origins.

A growl was heard and the heir to the Western lands side-tracked the punch that was thrown at him. "Is this how you are supposed to treat a youkai of high birth?"

"Bastard!" Kouga spat out and held his ground, "Kagome is supposed to be mine! What the hell do you think you were doing? Holding MY Kagome in your embrace!"

"Yours? I believe you are mistaken Kouga. Kagome-san is actually my intended, as the official document states." Sesshoumaru swept a strand of hair back that had fallen in front of him.

Kouga snarled in dismay and placed his right hand on the hilt of his katana, which rested immobile on his left hip. In turn Sesshoumaru flicked the poisonous whip out of his right hand and stood in a defensive stance, the green acidic whip poised in his hand and ready to counter the damn wolf if need be. That is IF the wolf wasn't already defeated in a matter of a few seconds. The wolf rushed towards Sesshoumaru, the inu youkai was about to strike the ookami down and scream erupted throughout the tensed clearing.

"YAMETE!" A feminine voiced screamed.

Not listening to the shrilling cry, they both were about to go in for the final blow when their attacks were nullified, as their survival instincts came into gear, they both jumped away from the still purifying arrow that landed on the ground not too far way from where they once stood.

The two opposing youkais stared at the person that would dare interfere their fight and as a result would be their death. However they quickly changed their decisions as they saw the panting Kagome. Her once straight black hair, now completely in a tousled and mussed. Sesshoumaru growled a warning to Kouga as he smelt the arousal in his scent, Kouga in turn growled at the Western prince as he too smelt his arousal.

They could not help but become hard at the sight that the Eastern hime presented to them, with her hair in disarray like that they could not help but think that it would look like that after they fucked her good and hard.

Kagome stood gasping for air with her bow poised and the bow string still vibrating loudly in the air. She absorbed the bow back into her as her bow was created by the composure of her miko abilities. She tried in vain to fix her hair when she heard the growls exchanged between the two youkais, frowning she approached the two of them.

"What are the two of you doing? There will be no blood shed in these lands! If this happens again, I will personally see to both of your purifications!" The hime said as each word rose in volume.

Sesshoumaru cursed quietly to himself as he willed his hard cock to become dormant once again but it was rather difficult with her standing there. He could not help but become more aroused when she exerted her authority over him, he loved to see what kind of authority she could have over him in bed. Sesshoumaru shot Kouga a quick glance and could see that he too was having difficulty to restrain himself from grabbing her and fucking her senseless.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and he grudgingly conjugated a nude picture of his despicable but nonetheless loyal retainer Jaken, and miraculously his cock lost all will and became normal once again.

However it was not the great Sesshoumaru that went to comfort the hysterical female but the wolf Kouga. He stood there with his arms wrapped around Kagome's lithe form, nuzzling her neck and saying sweet nothings into her ear in his attempts to calm her down.

The inu clenched his fists tightly until his claws withdrew blood, he was beyond angry. This damn wolf was trying to take HIS female. Did he feel threaten by the wolf? He reasoned to himself that perhaps he was. The wolf knew her longer than he did, and could comfort the woman and not have her purifying him. Yes, he did fell threaten…Slightly.

Kouga smirked in triumph; HIS woman was accepting his touch. He continued to smile as he nuzzled along the area of her neck. Yes, Kagome was his for the taking. She belonged to him. She was a powerful miko and she would provide strong healthy pups to his clan. Yes, she was indeed a prize beyond words.

The youkai possessing silver hair could no longer watch the ookami shower his affections onto his female, she was his damn it! In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru appeared behind Kouga and wrenched the offending item off of Kagome.

Kagome was fed up with their behaviors and began to glow in a light blue; this ridiculous conflict would end here and now. Directing her purification powers she rested a hand on both of the males and immobilized them where they stood.

"There! Now you two settle your damn differences already! I'm not releasing either of you until you stop your damn dispute. It's actually quite getting to be a bit unnerving." With that said Kagome walked away from the two and headed back into the castle to gain some rest. She was a bit tired after dealing with two hormonal men that would not stop and give her the peace and quiet that she deserved. Not to mention her poor vocal cords. She decided to drink some soothing mint tea to help her damaged voice box.

Kouga stood immobilized on the spot with his mouth agape. He tried to mentally will his body to move, but to no success. Kouga growled, he would have to stare at the damn narcissist inu.

Sesshoumaru stood there in disbelief, how could he, an inu youkai be controlled by a mere ningen onna? He, who could break the purification circle of the bloody houshis that tried to purify him previously? He who many demons and humans alike feared him?

Seeing how the ookami's attempt to escape ended up in vain. Sesshoumaru thought he would have a higher chance in leaving and pursue Kagome to forgive his foolishness. Though he soon realized that he could not. Sesshoumaru growled, he would have to glare at the wolf for a few hours. Not only that, he would have to smell his scent too. Yes, it was going to be a very long day indeed.

Authoress' Note: Whoosh! Chapter completed! Hahahaa! Poor Kouga-kun and Maru-chan! Well at least you guys now have another installment of my prettiful fanfic! w00t! Hahaha!

I decided to color Kagome's miko powers as blue…Seeing how I'm not a great fan of the color pink :Shudders:

And the sneezing is because of a Japanese superstition. If someone is talking badly about you behind your back…You sneeze (This happens a few times in the anime called 'Cardcaptors')

I wasn't sure if I should give Kagome miko powers in this fanfic…But hey! At least this fic is highly amusing ne? If I didn't give Kagome powers, she would have gotten Sango to use her hiraikotsu on Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Then Kagome would tell them that if they didn't settle their differences, she's never talk or acknowledge their existence ever again. Not caring if they were betrothed.

Oh crumpet! (corlee1289's version of a swear word. Which one you ask? Who cares!) I forgot the dictionary :Has to go scroll up her story and write the definitions for them:

Ookami - Wolf

Inu - Dog

Ningen - Human

Onna - Female/woman

Neh? - Equivalent to 'k?'

Hime - Princess

Youkai - Demon

Nani - What?

Yamete - Stop

Doushite - Why?

Kami - God

Haha-ue - Honorific term for 'mother'

Houshis - Monks

Hiraikotsu - Sango's awesome boomerang:Imitates the noise that a boomerang make:

Daijobou? - Are you alright/Are you okay?

Yatta! - :A happy cry/noise: (Ex: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Huzzah!)

-san - It is an all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situations where politeness is required. (Taken from the manga book in the honorific guide section: Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir)

-sama - This is one level greater than "-san." It is used to confer great respect. (Also taken from Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir glossary)

-kun - This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. (:Sighs: See above)

-chan - This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness. (Yes! From the book!)

There:Wipes a drop of sweat: If I forgot a word or you don't understand something ask me, and I'll do my best to get back to you:Glares at her school work:

Don't forget! Put me under "Alerts" if you want to know when I update this fanfic!

Matte ne! See you in the next chapter!


	7. The Outcome

Authoress' notes: Mwahahahahaaa! This is my birthday month! Woosh! Crazy! Isn't it crazy! w00t! You guys better wish me a happy birthday! I'm turning seventeen years old on the 29th of November! Crazy! Crazy I say:Laughs maniacally: Bwahahahahaaaa! And if you don't wish me a happy birthday in any of the reviews…I shall be very distraught indeed:Cries: Because then that means that none of my loyal readers love me:Cries:

And since I'm posting another chapter of this fanfic…I get to redeem my reward:Snatched the life size plushie of Sesshoumaru that a reader was using to tempt the authoress to update faster: NYA! I'm sane! What are you talking about:Glares: Stop mocking me! MEEP! MEEP!

I spent over two hundred dollars on anime stuff in one day. :Sighs: Oh well…On the bright side I now have an InuYasha plushie, 8 InuYasha T-Shirts, and lots of other InuYasha accessories

Don't forget to review for me! And thank you all for the many reviews on I'm so happy! 123 reviews:Hugs all the readers that are trying to escape my grasp:

Oh yes! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Both the inu and ookami demon waited patiently for their maiden to come back and release them from their imprisonment, but to no avail. The two sighed and took in their current situation.

Attempting to carry a civilized conversation with the other arrogant male, Kouga was the first to break the impending silence. "Did you know Kagome-chan could do that? I never thought her powers were such a high level."

"Are you that naïve wolf? I deducted that she was a miko the moment I smelt her. Though to answer your question..." Sesshoumaru hesitated; he never did like admitting that he wasn't aware of something. "I was not aware that my future aite would be this powerful."

"She is not going to be your future mate." The dark haired demon retorted under his breath, however the inu heard his comment though refused to show he had acknowledged it.

Silenced surrounded the two afterwards and the wind picked up billowing their hair as if it was the first time that the wind could actually play with their hair uninterrupted. All the while the sun continued to brutally beat down on them with its sun rays.

Out of nowhere the platinum hair colored hanyou so happened to come across the two defeated youkais at the hand of Kagome, after realizing that Kagome's scent lingered at the scene he donned on a smirk on his face. "Ah…I see you are now taking a punishment from our dear Kagome. Now what has my narcissist brother and the damn ookami done this time to set her off?"

Sesshoumaru growled in warning to his brother to shut his mouth, "Nothing of your concern little brother."

InuYasha approached the wolf and he too gave a growling to the hanyou, "Shut up Inu-Trasha! It's none of your damn business is it now?" He attempted to strike the hanyou down but unfortunately for him the spell still wore on.

Still having the grin on his face he crossed his arms in front of the two youkais which were in a stance of looking at each other. "Actually in all honesty, it does concern me since this situation has never really happen to me…Now has it?"

The wolf hesitated thinking of a retort to tell the damn mutt, "Well, at least I don't taste dirt unlike you whenever Kagome-chan tells you 'osuwari!' So I wouldn't talk if I were you."

InuYasha shuddered at the very mention of the word that Kagome had used on him many times previously. Damn that gave him a very vivid imagery of tasting the dirt he had encountered so many times before at the hand of the powerful miko. He was very fortunate that during his landing and meeting the ground that it was only the ground and not some other…Unmentionables that he could have had landed in.

InuYasha glared and grumbled as he left, "Fine, I won't convince Kagome to let you go."

Kouga soon began to comprehend his predicament and the chance to get the fiery hime to release him quickly evading him, "Kuso! Iie! InuYasha! Come back here! Come back here you teme!"

But by this time our dear beloved hanyou was already out of hearing range, even for a dog.

Kagome slowly sipped her nice cup of mint tea to help soothe her poor aching throat from all the yelling she had done during the day. She looked out the window while slowly rubbed her throat with her other free hand. It was such a peaceful day; there was no ruckus or fighting within the castle walls and best of all she didn't have to deal with her irritating suitors that constantly were badgering her and doing a very miserable attempt to try to woo her hand in marriage…Wait…Annoying…Youkais? Realization hit her and she suddenly remembered who she had used her miko powers on. As a result she jerked herself up out of her chair, dropping her teacup on the floor with a loud crash.

Her eyes were wide open as she fled the room and down the long flight of stairs that led to the garden they had within the fortress' walls. She was trying her best not to tumble and in the process of killing herself to meet the two demons by evading all the obstacles and the servants she encountered in the halls. When she did manage to reach the gates that yielded the direction to the garden, she lessened her haste and walk with an aura of calm and dignity before she went to meet the two.

She could see them not too far from her and she smiled lightly to herself, maybe leaving them stuck in one place for a while was a good thing. It did do wonders for her, to her health and she did enjoy the time she had to herself.

Kagome unconsciously patted and fixed her hair when she reached the proximity of the two patiently waiting men.

"Kagome-chan! Doko ne! I thought you had completely forgotten all about me!" Kouga said happily when he had eyed his beloved female. "You don't have to release the inu though; he's perfectly fine where he is. In addition to you not releasing him, you and I can go spend some good quality time together!"

The hime forced a smile upon her visage and hugged the wolf which released the darker of the two men free. But being the cocky wolf he is, Kouga refused to release the female within his grasp and was about to leave the inu still stationary when she was lightly surrounded with her miko powers which slightly singed the ookami.

Kouga let out an unsatisfactory growl before he reluctantly released the woman of his dreams, "Doushite koishii? You don't need to release him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly at hearing the moron's remark. How dare that filthy being assume that he was more worthy than Sesshoumaru! His eyes started to bleed red once again, although his sweet Kagome's scent bit by bit drifted to his nose and that tranquil calm fragrance was the only thing that kept him sane for the time being.

Without him realizing he was slowly but surely nuzzling his woman's neck inhaling the appealing smell that only belonged to the female in his arms.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice came out hoarsely next to the princess's delicate ear, "arigato."

The fairer of the two sexes leaned into his body and enjoyed the heat his body was radiating off to her. Lazily tracing invisible patterns on his chest with her hand while her other was grasped within one of Sesshoumaru's.

The wolf on the other hand was watching the scene that was occurring right before his very eyes. No he would not let that arrogant bastard win the woman that was for him!

Growling Kouga flexed his muscles and raised one of his clawed hands. Sesshoumaru answered with one of his own snarls and shattered the trance that he and Kagome had unhurriedly weaved.

Not wanting to break the reverie that the two of them had created she grabbed his face with her two hands and forced him to look back at her, the tips of her hands touching the soft silvery silk that was this mans hair. She leaned his forehead down so that it would touch hers and by doing so his hair gradually cascaded down around their faces creating a veil for only the two of them. "Iie Sesshoumaru," she said gently with her soft brown eyes, "stay with me a bit longer…Onegai?"

Unable to resist her plea he silently obliged and ignored the other male that was challenging his rights for the female. With both arms he encircled Kagome's waist and brought her closer to his person. Surprisingly there was not one lecherous impure thought that had crossed his mind since she came into his embrace. He thought to himself thoughtfully that at least his intentions were…Somewhat pure… He continued with a lost train of thought by combing through her hair with his claws.

Kouga glared at the two. The hell! She threatens by attempting to purify him, yet there she was with that damn narcissist dog and she's enjoying the attention from him! What the hell is going on? Did he miss something? Or was this all just a very terrifying dream that he was experiencing? He clutched his hands until the claws broke through his skin and blood flowed freely from his now injured hand.

Kagome sighed contentedly in the inu's hold until her miko senses pricked her senses into telling her that Kouga was injured. Her contented sigh turning into one of annoyance, she quietly muttered 'gomen nasai' as she made an effort to pull his arms off of her.

Sesshoumaru being the arrogant man he was, refused to let her out of his grasp and walk with her to the ookami with his arms still encircled around his petite dark head, with her back side presently leaning on his chest. He smirked as he saw the enraged look the wolf wore on his face as Kagome did not resent or retaliated against him.

"Kouga-kun! Daijobou?" Kagome asked to him as she tugged on his still bleeding hand wanting to inspect the damage.

"Mochiron Kagome-chan. Gomen nasai for worrying you." Kouga pushed away the bangs of hair that were disrupting his view of his angel.

"Iie. It's okay." Kagome smiled lightly as she lifted her hand and placed it over his wounded hand, her other one underneath his to act as a cushion for his hurt hand.

It was Kouga's turn to grin as Kagome completely tuned out her surroundings and only focused on his hand as she healed him. Her hands felt so soft! His mind went astray to what other parts of her body were also as soft-NO! No dirty thoughts! Kuso! Damn you! Stay dormant! GAH! Think of something bad! Something… Something…nude! Kagome nude?...GAH! No! Bad Kouga! BAD! Damn it! Need…To…Relieve…

Kouga smiled tersely at Kagome before wrenching his healed hand out of her hands and muttered an 'arigatou' before leaving both Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone. Kouga swore quietly at his somewhat humorous situation. Damn it! This hard on is hard to run with!

Seconds later in a secluded area away from prying eyes, Kouga cried out loudly moaning Kagome's sensual name as he quickly jerked himself wishing achingly it was the vixen's sheathe clutching at his hard shaft and not his hand. Pumping faster and imagining that Kagome was there, underneath him writhing and screaming his name to all ears to hear the great pleasures that he was giving to her. Wishing that Kagome was there begging for him to fuck her harder and faster. Aching for Kagome's hot cavern that was also her mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking, lapping him up should he have finally reached his paradise. He in turn tasting the unique fragrance that was Kagome's and Kagome's alone to savor, plunging his tongue into her hot wet core that had gripped his cock so unmercifully before during their rough love making and occasionally once in a while graze his fangs across her little nub that gave so many pleasures to his woman. Then as he would suckle on that fiercely, she would throw her head back screaming, her passionate body going into beautiful spasms as she reached her fulfillment that could only be accomplished by no other than him.

Authoress' notes: GAH! I am finally done this chapter! I wanted to keep writing…However…Then I wouldn't be able to find somewhere to stop! Mwahahahaaa! Yes, I am pure evil to leave you readers hanging like that:Smirks proudly at herself:

I'm truly very sorry that I wasn't able to update this fic earlier! I had to cram for tests and write huge essays! On the bright side, I got a very high report card average!

My friend who also writes keeps getting writers block is pissed off at my talent for writing. Even though she claims she puts more thought and description into hers…In the end I still do get more reviews from readers like you! She's also pissed off at the fact that I get my ideas and plots at one o'clock in the morning…(I swear! This is not a joke... I'm doing homework and all of a sudden an idea strikes into my ingenious mind!)

:Is about to post it on the net…When she realizes that she didn't put her dictionary up:

Miko - Priestess

Aite - Mate

Osuwari - Sit! (Term that Kagome always uses on InuYasha in the anime)

Baka - Stupid

Kuso - Shit/Damn it!

Teme - Bastard

Doko ne? - Along the words "Where were you/Where are you?)

Koishii - Love

Arigato - Thank you

Onegai? - Please?

Gomen nasai - Sorry (Very polite/formal way of apologizing)

Mochiron - Of course

If there are words that are not mentioned here, it's probably because of the fact that I put the definitions in the previous chapters…Or that I merely forgot. So if there are any terms that you don't understand, feel free to e-mail/contact me!

Well…Until next time! Matte ne!

Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday!


	8. The New Rival

Authoress' Note:Pokes:Pokes:…:Quickly hides behind a shield: Gomen nasai! I haven't updated since November due to the fact that I had to study for my exams! (This takes place from January 16th throughout January 20th) And since the term was ending, the teachers took great joy in hurling tons of projects and homework due in a ridiculously short period!

Since I was done my computer project in class and had five free periods, I would frequently work on this chapter. In spite of this, for some reason the server went down (We have Macs as our computers at school) so I wasn't always able to work on it.

We also had to start our June mock English leaving high school exam. The exam is around nine hours in length. (It's broken up of course, in the June exam it's a period of three days/3 hours each) We're presented three different texts and then we have to write a minimum 600 word essay (Either: Literary, Personal, Argumentative, Short Story or some other ones.) So you can imagine which form I chose right? Short story! Then after the essay we have to write a reflection (minimum: 200 words) writing about why we wrote the piece.

I did a short story between Kagome and Sesshoumaru of course. If you readers want me to post the short story I did for the mock exam, I will…On the condition that a minimum of five readers request it. It matters not if the requests come from or the Kagome/Sesshoumaru website! Otherwise…I'll feel humiliated and embarrassed if I post it and no one reads it.

Oh yes! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I MEAN IT! LOOK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!

Other than that…ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! Don't forget to read and review! Onegai!

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion, not understanding about Kouga's abrupt departure. Soon Kagome had her thoughts centered on the attention that the youkai was lavishing on her. She laughed quietly at the lock of silver hair that draped across her own shoulder, smirking she took the tress of hair and played with it contentedly in her hands.

Sesshoumaru growled in bliss at the way Kagome was openly accepting his interest in her. Perhaps with a little more persuasion he could win her yet. Leaning down a bit he softly nipped at her delicate ear and leaned his nose downwards to her, nuzzling and purring contentedly near her neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome inquired quietly.

"Sesshoumaru." The youkai responded in a gruff voice, his arms still imprisoning her still form.

"Nani?" A frown of confusion befell on the miko's beautiful face.

"Sesshoumaru." The inu insisted towards the dark haired princess, raising his head to inhale her fragrance in her hair.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome leaned her head back to the youkai's shoulder to see his response.

"Hai." He inclined his head to give Kagome an open mouth kiss on her neck.

They stayed in that position, enjoying the other's company. Sesshoumaru, holding Kagome in his arms, while the female continued to play with the male's silver locks.

If another had come across the pair, one would have had believed that the two were well acquainted and were lovers.

However nothing is always as it seems.

As the two characters were embracing, little did they know that another male had stepped into the picture to try and win the fair lady Kagome's heart.

"Naraku! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to appear at the gathering today." InuTashio's voice boomed throughout the entrance hall.

Naraku inclined his head as a bow of respect. "I actually heard that the fair Lady Kagome-sama would be within the vicinities."

"Oh ho! What is this? You desire the hand of my future daughter-in-law as well?" The elder male sighed in sympathy for his son. "Sesshoumaru will have a fine time fending off all the ravaging male hormones. Even if he does claim her, he'll still need to keep her close to his side for I believe they will not relinquish their own claim from Kagome-chan." The current Western Lord surmised.

Naraku forced a smile on his lips as he heard the bumbling fool continue to speak. Inwardly he was plotting…Plotting on how to gain the favor of Kagome. It would be a difficult task ahead for him, but he would find a way to manage somehow. For if he did, he would be the victor and would have won against the arrogant bastard named Sesshoumaru.

He could imagine them now, oh what a sight their children would be. Their offspring would inherit both of their parents demonic and purifying powers and they too will have dark hair. Naraku took great delight on their future children, since he would immensely enjoy the act of creating them with Kagome.

Oh yes, the screaming of pleasure that would tear out of her unearthly fair throat and the encouraging moaning for him to pound into her faster. Faster he would thrust within her lithe body and louder her screams would ensue.

He would take her from behind, from the wall, from many other places that his wicked mind could conjure. Consequently they would have many children in the household. No matter, for Naraku would fuck her even more, with more vigor. Making sure that by the time he was done with one mating session, Kagome would beg for him to commence another.

She would reward him for his efforts by enclosing that wet cavern of her mouth around his hard throbbing cock, slowly gaining speed with the bobbing of her dark hair between his thighs. Yes! He would thread his hands through her hair and watch in amazement at the sheer pleasure that his mate would offer him. He would lean his head back and groan loudly as his climax approached.

However, before he would reach completion the little minx would withdraw looking up at him with teasing eyes. Slowly she would push him back so he would lie on his back. Quicker than the eyes could follow, she would be on top of him sheathing him completely to the hilt and clench her vaginal muscles around his hard sword. In response he would buck his hip to start the ritual. Though before he could begin, her hands would stray to steady his legs.

Confusion would be written on his face and Kagome would laugh wantonly. Tortuously, she would bend over his chest with her beautiful long hair sliding along his body, causing his erection to grow harder. Her hard nipples would graze lightly over his chest and her now experienced hands would cup, deliberately fondling his hard sacs. As she continued her previous actions, she leaned even further down. Her mouth nipping and licking into his ear, she would whisper quietly. "Cum for me now, Naraku."

Hearing those erotic words spew from her perfect mouth with her melodic voice, would do him in and he would proceed to growl her name out, not caring who had heard the name of the woman that had pleased him so.

She would laugh delightfully, her laughter soon turning into a passionate moan as Naraku's cock would once again turn rock solid. This would lead to her screams of fulfillment and Naraku thrusting her faster and faster, occasionally withdrawing to suck on her over-sensitive clit. They would both attain several orgasms that night, only stopping to regain their breath, afterwards their mind blowing sex would initiate once more.

A clearing of the throat brought Naraku out of his reverie. To his horror, his proud stallion rose up like a beacon calling to the mare that it desired.

"Sumi masen." Naraku said hurriedly and proceeded to cover the scent of his arousal. The only problem left to deal with was that the need to relieve himself was becoming more and more apparent. Naraku shifted uncomfortably under the stern gaze of his superior.

InuTashio smirked, "No need. Apparently that is the initial reaction that the males are getting once they think of my attractive future daughter-in-law. I distinctly recall smelling the scent of arousal in the air, belonging to Kouga-san if I remember correctly."

"Kouga? You mean the Lord of the Northern lands?" Naraku stared at the inu general with disbelief in his eyes, "You mean to say that he is here as well?"

InuTashio nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I believe he is here with the intent of obtaining Kagome-chan as his aite as well. Despite the fact that Kagome is already betrothed to my heir. May I ask if you are here with the objective of wooing Kagome as well?"

Naraku clenched his hands into a fist, outraged that another man wanted what was to be his, "You have no qualms that I desire Kagome-san as well? Even at the risk of you losing her as your daughter-in-law?"

The Western Lord's chest rumbled with laughter, "Of course I have none. It is Kagome's choice to choose her mate she is the daughter I never had, although it would be preferable for her to decide on my son. Nevertheless, in the outcome I truly wish for her happiness." His eyes twinkled with laughter and mirth, "But on the other hand, I could never say no to a good cock fight between the three Lords of the Lands now can I?"

The Southern Lord inclined his head once again to take leave of the presence of the Western Lord. Inutashio sensing his motives allowed him his leave.

Naraku fled to his chambers, his distress more evident now. His brows were glistening with sweat and his cock tightened at the thought of Kagome being his. He cursed inwardly and slammed the door with one hand while the other struggled to free his cock from its tight confines of a prison.

With both hands now liberated, instantly he brought his hand down and embarked on a fantasy that he himself created. Another realm where only Kagome and he existed, exploring the satisfaction that only the other could provide for their body. Naraku's unoccupied hand laid clenching at his thigh as his climax neared.

Grunting, he brought the hand down to massage his balls. Never once did he slow down the pace on the contrary, he jerked his hands harder and faster with the image of a naked splendor by the name of Kagome underneath him.

At last he moaned out her name loudly, though it was not enough. He craved HER BODY and not HIS HAND. For the time being he would just have to accommodate his need with his hands, and maybe a few wenches that so closely resembled to the woman he yearned for.

Naraku sighed and moved to compose himself. For this night he would dine with Kagome in the dining hall. Thinking of her stirred his cock once more, groaning in annoyance he thought of the unsatisfying bitches that had graced his bed prior to his arrival in the Eastern Lands. What were their names again? He paused momentarily to ponder and tried to recall the name of the owners. Ah yes, that was it. It was Kikyo and Kagura who had shared his futon.

In ways they strongly looked similar to the princess, though the female who frequented his bed the most was Kikyo, this was solely because she looked like an exact replica of the heiress. When he climaxed it was Kagome's name that he moaned, and in his mind's eye, it was Kagome's body that had held his body in rapture, and more importantly it was Kagome's body that he was making love to. Not some common wench that could be dealt out with like yesterday's trash.

On the other hand, he could not afford to become too selective when it came to wenches. Kikyo took immense delight in fucking him and she was the closest thing to the real one until he could get his hands on her. She would be his toy until it could be discarded. The only thing he did not approve of her was that she clung to him, and it was simply annoying.

He brought to mind the scene just before he left his lands.

Kikyo was there in Naraku's embrace, stroking and shuffling his dark locks. Naraku bent over her, suckling lightly on her breast and playing with her clit. The blasted woman had at times threatened Naraku to leave him and to never to return.

She thought that I could not live with her? Think again woman. He thought to himself quietly.

When Kikyo saw that Naraku did not follow her to beg her to not leave him, it was she who came back claiming she saw the errors of her ways. Kikyo therefore would apologize profusely that it was her fault and not his that she had left. Seeing the imitation of Kagome's face defenseless and vulnerable ensued a rough temporary release of a mating.

"Naraku?" Kikyo asked hesitantly all the while continuing to comb through his hair with her hands.

Naraku let out a grunt to hear what the woman required now. The last thing he needed from her was to confess that she carried his child.

"Why is it always another female by the name of Kagome that you always call out when you reach your fulfillment?" As these words left her mouth, she yelped in pain.

Naraku had nipped down on her nipple as punishment to silence her. "Because Kikyo, it is the female Kagome that I desire for. You are no more then a baggage of flesh for me to use until I get the real thing." He laved her nipples with his tongue, "Do not delude yourself that I will eventually develop sentiments and feeling where you are concerned. You are merely a temporary relief for me."

Kikyo bit her lip as she saw the predatory gleam in his eyes. She had hoped against all hope that he would come to love her. She crushed down any feelings of remorse she felt at that moment and nodded her head in understanding.

Naraku's cock roused up, since at the moment he had conjured another nude image of the fair Kagome. With the picture in mind, he thrust his hard cock into the willing wench that had submitted to being called Kagome.

Kikyo…Or shall we call Kagome; shriek as his experienced and knowledgeable hands roamed over her body.

Naraku whispered deliciously near her ear, "My Kagome, do you enjoy what I am doing to you? Do you feel my hands touching and tweaking your nipples? You feel so good underneath me Kagome."

Kikyo moaned at the dirty words that were said from him. In her mind, she heard him call her Kikyo, in her mind he was making love to her. She was coming close to orgasm.

"Now, now Kagome, be fair…We must enjoy this together," Naraku said seductively as he sensed his Kagome about to reach paradise. He picked up speed and rocked into her faster, "Together now Kagome…"

Kikyo shrieked as his hands traversed downwards and flicked her clit, Naraku in turned exploded and moaned the name of the woman he obsessed for.

When the aftereffects of the mating extinguished, Naraku gained back his sanity and it was Kikyo that laid next to him in slumber. Not Kagome, though it didn't hurt to imagine it was Kagome when he was screwing her…Did it?

Naraku gathered some of his belongings and advanced to the doorway to leave for the Eastern Lands, never once looking back at the woman that lay sleeping on his bed. For it was mush easier to leave with her dormant, he did not wish to have a migraine when he greeted his obsession in person.

Naraku smirked at the memory. Soon his prize would be attainable, and he can finally rid himself of the look alike Kagome.

Yes, he wanted, desired…Nor yearned to be in the presence of Kagome, for she was the sunlight that he needed to thrive.

The Southern Lord groaned out loud, who knew a woman such as Kagome would be desired by all the reigning Feudal Lords?

As of the moment, it was heir to the Western Lands that had a lead in the game. This was merely because Sesshoumaru was betrothed to the female when she was younger and distraught at the death of her brother.

Lucky bastard. Thinking this Naraku fumed. Seeking comfort he reached for the cup on his dresser table and filled it with the saké that was closely accompanied by it.

Then the last would be the Northern Lord. How did he ever get the chance to meet Kagome in the first place? Nevertheless, he too had a fair advantage over himself. She was acquainted to him and was familiar to his company, whereas he was never heard of until today.

Glaring at his reflection when he reflected his current situation did not dampened his mood. Conversely it added fuel to the rage that was building within. He threw the cup in his hands at the blasted image that mocked at him from the mirror.

Trembling he slipped into his futon to attempt to sleep off his anger, but to no avail. The one thing he did succeed in having was another marble solid erection. Naraku sighed wearily and closed his eyes, willing the damn thing to go back into a dormant state.

Authoress' Note: Chapter done! Wait until the next chapter! I think you guys will greatly enjoy the next chapter! Me and my evil ways!

Well now you have it, Naraku and Kouga also after our Fair Lady Kagome! So there you go for Naraku lovers! One of my reviewers suggested to add Naraku into the trio. And there you have it! It's no longer a complicated love triangle…But a square! Nyhahahahahaaa:Snickers some more:

No one seemed to understand the dirty joke I implied by labeling the title as "The Outcome" Get it? Kouga? Cum? No:Sighs at the level of hentai-ness in her brain: F34R Corr-chan and her hentai mind:Attempts to make ghostly sounds: Whoooo!

I always imply what is going to happen in the chapter by the name of the title.

The only vocabulary word that you probably don't know that I used was

Sumi masen - Sorry (Another term to use instead of Gomen nasai)

Well other than that, I have to go to bed because it is now 11:40pm and I have my Economics exam in less than twelve hours!

Wish me luck on my remaining exams!

Matte ne! Until the next chapter ne? I will most likely update soon, which should probably be within early February! No promises though! My CEGEP (College) applications are coming in soon and I have to choose one:Gasp: Oh woe is Corr-chan! She doesn't know whether to choose Dawson or Vanier! GAH!

:Authoress runs away in confusion:


	9. The Love Bite or Not

Authoress' Note: Nya! It was actually brought to my attention that I have not updated since the month of January…Oops! Laughs nervously So you readers better thank the two reviewers that reminded me! You know who you two readers are!

Nya! Corr-chan got her acceptance letter to Vanier on the 17th of March!

And Corr-chan received her acceptance letter to Dawson on the 27th of March!

Nya! HappyHappyJoyJoy! Nya! All that's left is to choose a college!

Oh yes! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I MEAN IT! LOOK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!

Other than that…3NJ0Y 7H3 L0NG 4W417ED CH4P73R! Don't forget to read and review! Onegai!

Damn it all! Why is it taking so long for the bloody banquet to begin? It was already in the late afternoon and the sun was still up and about, meaning that the dining wouldn't start until the great fiery ball decided to go into its nightly slumber. He looked towards the sky once again and saw that the sun was slowly dipping into the horizon, but not quick enough for his tastes.

Kouga paced himself around the room like a caged animal. Which in truth he was, being that he was not allowed to leave the premises of the Eastern Lands thus, he wasn't able to hunt. He however, loved the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream as he pursued his chosen dinner.

Kouga sighed wearily as he reminisced about his happier times when he had his meals. However, it would be considered a great deal better if he had a mate to share his feast with. He sighed again, hoping that it would be Kagome who would fill the gap and void besides him at the dinner table…Or shall we say the cave?

It was true that Kouga's castle was built within a cave; he couldn't ignore his ancestral instincts to live in a den. Although, his estate being in one lead to many advantages. The major one being that he lived in a very strong defense hold.

Not being able to keep in the confinement of his room, Kouga left his room for fear of his sanity being questioned. We all know that a sane Lord is better than one that is insane and has foam spewing from his mouth.

Damnit all! He couldn't even run to his leisure, for his hurricane would be conjured up and demolish the areas indoors. Kagome would not be pleased at that. Without a doubt, the fair Lady Kagome would forever shun him.

Grumbling, Kouga took to a fast paced walk and went into the gardens where he had left both Sesshoumaru and Kagome…Alone…and…unattended.

Realization struck Kouga at the gap of time that the Western heir could have used valuably to woo and court the female of his dreams. Deeming that the long stairway that led to the garden was much too long and wasting precious time with his hime, he decided to jump out the window.

He mentally willed his lower anatomy to stay dormant as he wanted to converse with his princess, for if not, he would have to attend to it once again and loose sacred time with Kagome, and another would use that to their advantage.

He eyed the duo in a lovers embrace and Kouga growled loudly at the other male. Sesshoumaru in turned raised his head and snarled back. The growling on Sesshoumaru's part signified that he was spending time with his aite and was not to be disturbed.

The look on Kagome's face would be considered in our times as a Kodak moment and a look that was priceless, for her face was in confusion and not able to decipher why Sesshoumaru was growling menacingly at Kouga. Her look of bewilderment merited a nuzzle from Sesshoumaru as he once again had to reassure the petite woman he held in his arms.

"Daijobou Kagome?" The light-haired male inquired to the female worriedly.

"Ano…Hai, daijobou Sesshoumaru-sama." The Eastern hime stuttered out.

Sesshoumaru growled disapprovingly towards Kagome as once again she had resorted toward honorifics and status towards him. That stupid wolf just undid everything that he had accomplished with the miko. He sighed wearily as he continued to breathe in the calming fragrance that belongs only to his Kagome.

Kouga on the other hand was not in a very happy mood, on the contrary he was seething and fuming at the relaxed nature that Kagome was accepting the attention from the Western heir. Damnit all! Why did he just had to have that bloody hard on! If he hadn't then Kagome-chan would not be in Sesshoumaru's arms. Kouga had the right of mind to walk towards the arrogant bastard, pull Kagome into his arms, and then kill the youkai. However, because this was not in his territory and would probably traumatize his poor Kagome, he reluctantly decided against it.

Kagome on the contrary, reasoned that the time she spent with Sesshoumaru was more then adequate to sedate his touch for her. As soon as she attempted to wriggle out of the inuyoukai's grasp, Sesshoumaru only held on tighter and growled warningly to Kagome to stay put in his arms.

The priestess frowned and struggled even harder to wrench herself free from the male. Sesshoumaru slowly leaned his head down to nip lightly at Kagome's neck issuing his dominance over her and for her to cease her futile measures to escape him.

As we all know, Kagome is neither a docile nor an obedient female to accept dominance over herself that easily. So in turn to the youkai's action, our dear Kagome retaliated by biting down on Sesshoumaru's arm, and she bit down hard enough to leave deep teeth marks into his skin.

Sesshoumaru had winced at the soreness that Kagome had inflicted on his arm and had reflexively released Kagome due to the pain. Kagome used her time wisely and evaded from him the second he freed her from his grasp. She diligently walked towards Kouga, who was happily enjoying the show.

The Kami's must be silently laughing and mocking him up in the heavens, for a ningen female to have been able to cause him pain was unseemly indeed, but alas, Kagome was the first female to have succeeded in injuring the great male. Aside from the fact of the occasional yelling he received from his mother. Oh how the mighty have fallen. He was greatly happy that his baka of a brother was not there to witness his downfall, for he would never be able to live with it. Now he had the wolf to contend with since he was there when Kagome had bitten into him.

Kouga howled with laughter at the aftermath of the hime's feat. He knew something along the lines was bound to have happened as he saw the defiant look that Kagome held in her eyes prior to the biting of the Western heir. After all he had known Kagome for quite some time now. But come on! Sesshoumaru must have known that Kagome would not have taken it likely being pushed over like that! She was like the wind! She had to be free, or face the wrath that only Kagome could inflict.

"Ne Kagome-chan! Do you want to go walk around a bit with me?" Kouga asked earnestly when she came into close contact with him.

He was just about to wrap an arm around the miko when he thought otherwise, since she had dangerously surrounded herself with her purification powers to avoid such a thing from happening. He exhaled mentally in his mind and shrugged it off. For being near Kagome was better than being subjected to the miko's fury as was witnessed not a moment ago.

"Iie, I think I'm going to go inside and eat." Kagome smiled sheepishly at Kouga when her stomach growled loudly for all to hear.

Kouga in turn chuckled quietly, "Whatever the princess desires is at my command."

"Ne Kouga-kun?" Kagome said to catch Kouga's attention.

"Hm?"

"Ar-i-gat-o." With that Kagome leaned over to Kouga and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Kouga smiled in a daze and glanced back towards the forgotten male that was nursing his injured arm. He shot him a smug and victorious grin and continued to be led by Kagome who was holding his hand as she led the way to the castle, without ever looking back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was livid at the cocky attitude that Kouga presented to him when he thought that he had won Kagome away from the great Sesshoumaru. He winced as he prodded the bite mark that Kagome had given him. Perhaps he should turn to the brighter side to the situation, for this would be the closet thing to a love bite he would probably receive from the fiery wench. But then again, there still was the chance that he would eventually get to mate the female, and he would deliciously torture her with his skillful hands and pleasure her until she screamed for him to take her.

Sesshoumaru groaned and had to conjure the naked image of his toad servant to chase away his lustful thoughts that he would subject his Kagome to when she was his.

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh at how that one female was able to control his life, and without realizing it at all. That in itself infuriated him. With her innocent touches and her pure mind that was slowly being tainted by the males around her, and the memory of her gradually being used as a vivid sex object for their leisure to pound and fuck her senseless.

Damnit! How can such a thing happen? Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to have a personality and a charisma that no other female possessed besides the bitches that would occasionally accompany the beds of lonely men? Couldn't she have just been one of those boring wives that nag their husbands and have an unappealing face? Yes, the Kami's were probably scheming some other sick twist to add to his already abundant plate.

Groaning with frustration that he had other males competing for his intended female, he flicked his poisonous whip out and slashed at a nearby weed that was hindering the process of a flower from growing in the garden. Liking the idea of using his whip to vent out his pent up emotions he flicked it out once more towards another unsuspecting weed that had thought had escape from his line of view. With another flick of his hand, he retracted the whip back inside.

With some of his anger finally unleashed he promptly headed towards the castle in hopes of having a seating arrangement near his fair Kagome. For if he, the betrothed of the hime, were not able to sit next to his intended, heads will roll this night. As a consequence, he would have no regrets in doing it at all.

Authoress' Note: Nya! And there you have it! Another chapter from Corr-chan! Now before you actually start killing me about my late update, I was actually being pretty considerate. This being because the servers for some of the sites that I post on have gone down, like for example was down for awhile, so I waited until it was to be back on-line. Now however, the other site that I also post at (the Kagome/Sesshoumaru one) is also now down. So for the sake of my readers' sanity as well as mine I present you this chapter. For when the kag/sess site come back down might probably have problems.

Nya! And the next chapter should be coming out relatively quicker since I'm not being squashed from all the homework (as of yet).

Ne! To those who live in the region of Montréal,Québec there will be an anime convention on June 10th to June 11th! Kya! Corr-chan was thrilled to hear about it! You can contact me if you want more information about the event!

And last but not least! The…

Dictionary! (Because some kind reviewer wanted to know)

Matte ne! – See you/Later!

Ano… - Umm…

Anywhoo, that's all! Matte ne in the next chapter!


	10. The Insufferable Inu Youkai

Authoress' Note: Kya! I'm sad now... My mother has killed my internet modem...Literally. She took it and smashed it into a million pieces. :Sighs: I saw the remains of it yesterday. It is only because of my friend that I can actually post this chapter up. So be happy I found a solution to this obstacle!

Oh yes! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I MEAN IT! LOOK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!

Sesshoumaru growled as he entered the dining room where everyone else within the vicinity would attend. Nothing was going his way! Why was it that the great Sesshoumaru would have to feel an ounce of jealousy towards the two males that coveted his hime? It was pathetic indeed. That in itself was not too bad, however what outraged him was the lustful look the males directed to his intended. Her being the naive female, wouldn't notice the attentive appendage that would throb if ever she so happen chanced them her dazzling smile or come by close enough to the males for them to smell her alluring scent.

He growled once again, clenching as he stormed through the hallway. Why you ask? Due to the fact that both the Southern Lord, Naraku and the Northern Lord, Kouga were sitting next to his woman.

What enraged him even more was that Kagome seemed to be enjoying herself immensely there, nestled in between the two of them. She was laughing and talking to the two males beside her.

It was disgraceful! Him, the one who was to mate with her was forgotten.

He snarled loudly to catch the attention of the two intruders. Both of the two feudal lords looked up momentarily, but resumed the conversation as soon as they saw who it was.

Arrogant bastards, they were trespassing on territories that were not theirs! They were attempting to lay a claim on his bitch. He mentally conjured the image of torturing both the two lords and perhaps killing them, only to revive them with his Tenseiga to only kill them once again.

Well, if you can't beat them...Kill them. Unfortunately, this could not come to pass due to the fact that he had to respect the no killing policy that was set when one would enter into the Eastern domain. So he once again conjured another mode of torture and killing to be done by him. 

Seeing no other solution, he proceeded to the chair the princess was sitting on. With quick movement too fast for the eye to catch, he picked her up and placed her into his lap, he himself sitting on the chair the hime had resided in.

Kagome let out a startled yelp at her new sitting position. She commenced and attempted to bat Sesshoumaru's hands away as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his nose into her hair to inhale her calming fragrance.

Kagome whispered loudly to the inu so as to not create a scene, while still trying to pry his hands away, "Sesshoumaru! Unhand me! This is not proper! Especially not in front of all the guests that we have in the room."

"Iie," Sesshoumaru whispered into her hair, his breath raising the hairs on the back of her neck and sending delicious shivers down her spine. 

What was this feeling that Sesshoumaru was evoking in her? Kagome did admit to herself that the inu youkai was extremely handsome. But did he always have to prove it? Oh Kami-sama! What were these mixed feeling he was creating in her? They both annoyed and thrilled her, dare she say it...It also aroused her?

Kagome sighed and decided to accept the attention that the frustrating male was directing towards her.

Sesshoumaru lifted a strand of hair that was covering her ear, "Take this as punishment for your behavior earlier. I am still in pain my dear." The soon to be Western Lord raised the injured limb, still fresh with Kagome's teeth marks engraved temporarily into his arm, "And I can assume that you don't want to apologize for your actions?"

"You deserved it. You conceited bas-" Before Kagome could finish her vulgar insult; Sesshoumaru had effectively laid a hand across her mouth to silence her.

"Now, now koishii. That's not nice, what did I do to you that should merit such a deed from you." He chuckled quietly and added, "And here I thought that my future aite knew nothing of insults. You surprise me koi."

"I'm not your koi, nor will I ever be." She shifted her position in his lap. And a certain appendage of Sesshoumaru instantly roared to life. 

"Feisty wench, I suggest you stop squirming in my lap koi. You're arousing a certain anatomy on me that I cannot control. Not only that, if you continue to carry on, I will not take responsibility for my actions, if I take you right her, right now...and fuck you senseless in front of all these people." He emphasized and drawled out that last part of the sentence.

Kagome instantly stopped squirming and remained still. She didn't want to deal with such an egotistical man! She sat quietly in his lap and blew the hair away from her face.

Bastard.

Really this bloody man that Kami-sama had allowed on Earth was a bastard. Mind you not all men are, but did he have to be so directly blunt towards her?

Cold hearted bastard. The damn man was such a nuisance! The damn youkai was probably very pleased with himself. 

On and on were various insults that ran through Kagome's mind. Then different ways to get rid of the heir came to thought. She could kill him, push him down a cliff, poison him, purify him... 

Purify him...

Interesting...

Deciding to place her theory to the test she glowed a slight color of blue, instantly zapping and shocking the youkai that was sitting underneath her. Mind you, she wasn't going purify Lord Sesshoumaru into ashes. She just wanted to get her point across, to show that she was not to be controlled and that she refused to become a domesticated female whilst her husban- mate went to frolic with his whores and concubines. No, she wanted to have a loving hus- damn she really needed to stop using the term 'husband' and start using the term 'mate.' But then again, was she really going to be with Sesshoumaru? She neither knew him nor loved him at this point in time.

Sesshoumaru's actions were instant; he jumped slightly at the jolt of purification powers that had seeped through from her body. His once stiff member was now lying dormant from the infliction of pain that Kagome had given him.

He nipped her earlobe and murmured into her ear, "My, my koi. Is this how you treat your future mate? By shocking him with your purification powers?" He nuzzled into the arc of her neck and purred slightly, "I'd love to feel and see your performance in bed koi. Will you be like a wild cat in bed with me?"

Damnit! His voice was penetrating through her being.

Sesshoumaru groaned lightly into her ear, "My love, the smell of your arousal will become the death of me."

"Urusei." Was Kagome's only response. 

Sesshoumaru continued to growl and his hands inched farther down to between Kagome's thighs which eventually turned to sliding up and down. No one would be able to see what was going on between the two of them since both their laps and Sesshoumaru's hands were underneath the table. There was that, and the fact that the table cloth was quite long enough to hide their doings.

Occasionally his hands would linger on a spot and his other hand would make invisible patterns on her skin.

Oh Kami-sama his hands were magical!

"Moan for me my Kagome. Moan for me and my ears." 

Kagome tried to suppress a moan, but was unsuccessful. Her mind told her to stop, but her bloody body was betraying her. 

Stupid body! Obey! Obey me!

Kagome bit down on her lip to overcome the pleasure that the insufferable man was presenting and offering to her.

She turned her body around and slapped the intolerable god damn man. The sound of the slap resonated throughout the dining hall, and the chattering and laughter stopped abruptly.

There was a silent pause before Kagome jumped off Sesshoumaru's lap and shouts of outrage and anger ensued. "How dare you? You unbearable man! What right do you have in doing that? You are to be my aite, but nothing is for sure yet! And until you do, I strongly implore you to treat me fairly and if you do not. I can just as easily annul the betrothal agreement that we had signed when we were younger. Not only that, you only have a slight advantage over the other two feudal lords!" She motioned towards the Northern and Southern Lord. "These two could just as easily take over your place if I so choose!"

She grabbed her teacup and threw the scorching hot beverage onto the middle of his pants before he could react and slapped him once again for good measure before leaving the dining hall in a huff.

Both InuTashio and Kagome's mother stared at the retreating back of Kagome and were stunned. Who knew the sweet, kind, gentle Kagome could become so angry?

The guests and all the others that had attended the hall were all in shock at the outburst of the petit Kagome. Someone must have really ticked her off in order for her to be so angry. They realized now that they would never want to be on the receiving end of Kagome's wrath. They all turned to stare at the successor to the Western Lands with neither sympathy nor with pity.

"Oh dear, I do believe that Kagome-chan is somewhat irked at your son."

InuTashio laughed, "Irked? I don't believe that is the correct term for this scenario. I believe that she is irritated, annoyed and many other words that I could use. However, refuse to use in front of a lady. More precisely the Lady of the Eastern Lands. Is that not right son?" Little did they know that InuTashio heard the comments made by his troublesome heir.

InuTashio's laughter boomed throughout the hall, "You have much to learn about both women and life my son. Much to learn. Talking and courting a woman of your choice is a talent that you must have. If not, " InuTashio motioned to his own tea cup, "you'll find yourself at the receiving end of such trivial things."

"Baka no ichi-gei." Was Sesshoumaru's sole reply.

"Hai, indeed. However, I do insist you follow our fair Kagome and apologize to her profusely and perhaps present her a few flowers to show your appreciation to her patience for putting up with you."

Sesshoumaru growled in understanding to his father. Then he too left the dining room, in search for his hopefully future mate. He hoped that his coarse language did not break their already unstable and unsteady relationship. He sighed...Perhaps, sighed with regret towards his attitude to his hime.

Authoress' Note: Mwahahaaa! I'm finally done this bloody chapter! Mwahahaaa! Good! Because now, I actually have to go and write my chapters on paper before I can type this up since I don't have the internet anymore. Tear. But regardless, I'd still like to receive reviews from all of you! Onegai?

Dictionary:

Kami-sama God

Urusei Shut up

Baka no ichi-gei Even a fool has one talent 

Well…Until next time! Matte ne!


	11. Reconciliation

Authoress' Note: Whoo! Lookie look!

What's this? What's this! A new chapter! Hounto ni?

Whoo! Another chapter! Be sure to read the commentary at the end of the fanfic, I posted the dictionary and two humorous poems that my friend created.

WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I MEAN IT! LOOK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!

As we left off on our last chapter with Sesshoumaru pursuing to make amends with Kagome. Our feisty female was off to her room in a fury at the arrogance a male could possess. It's a shame isn't it? It looks like we'll never see the end with the two of them being together. But fear not! For the Fates have something planned for the two of them.

Kagome was in an outrage, never before in her life had she been both so humiliated and embarrassed in her entire life. Sparks of her blue miko powers were flying everywhere, it would be unwise for any youkai to approach her now, or any male for that matter. That is unless said youkai didn't mind endangering his life or his ability to reproduce.

Ah yes, poor sweet Kagome who had to endure our Sesshoumaru's antics. Mayhap it was his way of showing his affection for her? Do not forget that Kagome-sama is a ningen and Sesshoumaru-sama is a youkai, both significantly ignorant of the others' custom and culture.

Kagome stalked around her room like a wild animal that was untamed. Unsatisfied that her anger still lingered and too proud to cry, she conjured herself a bow and a quiver of arrows. Seething inside she drew her arrows and released them to hit the door, not caring if anyone so happened to open her door when the arrow would strike.

A satisfying thud on the door made by her arrow echoed in her room, and with it a part of her anger ebbed away. She repeatedly continued to do this, mentally conjuring that her targets were all three Feudal Lords being struck, until all what was left was our once happy Kagome and dents left by the arrows before they disintegrated.

Kagome did admit that all three lords were all equally attractive. She didn't deny that all three of them were handsome. If anything, she wouldn't have minded being marrie- mated to one of them. It was just their damn ego, pride and arrogance that repelled her. However, Lord Naraku was a different story. She still had yet to judge his character; he did however appear to be a gentleman. But like her mother had told her when she was younger: Do not judge a book by its cover.

Kagome frowned and decided to flop down on her bed. Where were her friends when she needed to confide in them? Damn Sango, she was probably whacking Miroku for groping her. Why couldn't she be there to laugh at the sight instead of this damn dinner? The pain of being a princess was that there were too many responsibilities that one had to do.

Kagome stretched out onto the bed and yawned sleepily, as the days' events consumed a tremendous amount of energy from her. The soft bird calls and the humming of the lulled her into a peaceful state of mind, and hers eyelids started to droop wearily. Deciding not to fight her body, she gave into its demands.

Now that we have Kagome settled into her tranquil slumber, let's move onto Sesshoumaru shall we? Our inu youkai of this fairy tale was currently debating whether to see his female or not. He paced back and forth near Kagome's closed bedroom door, where not too long ago Kagome had strung her arrows.

It wasn't my fault! It was that bloody onna! Why did she have to be such a beautiful heiress? Why couldn't she have turned out to be a plain and obedient female instead? You know, one of those sit at home wives' who would fetch me a cup of sake when demanded? Wasn't that the fashion nowadays? Then she would have no qualms if there was another female in the picture. Does she have a grudge from her past life with me?

In his mind's eye, Sesshoumaru conjured an image of the tempting vixen and mentally throttled her. The Western heir sighed, HE was the one who was apparently at the wrong, HE was the one who had to apologize and it was HE who had to beg for forgiveness and at the moment it was HE who was ridiculously holding a bouquet of flowers pacing back and forth holding them. He just hoped to Kami-sama that the damn woman wouldn't make him go on his knees and grovel before her. Worse yet, demand that he change into his true form and in his inu state, roll on his back and present his underside, signifying his surrender to her. Oh how the damn gods mock at him! What did he do to merit such an invitation from the heavenly beings? Perhaps it was because he didn't build a shrine to honor them? Was that it? Was that the damn bloody reason? If building a shrine in their name would appease them, then he'll construct dozens of them! He'll build them himself…with his bare claws!

Blasted woman…

Bloody miko…

Annoying wench…

Wretched hime…

Damned female…

Sesshoumaru attempted strongly to tame his anger, but thinking of Kagome only fueled his rage even more. There was no end to this. The Eastern heiress was not coming out of her room and he needed to patch things up with her.

Resolving to swallow his pride just this once, he decided to make amends. However, he didn't want an arrow whizzing by him when he would swing open the door. The inu prince focused his hearing to the noise behind the opening, listening to any movement within the bed chamber. With his superior canine skills, he detected none save the gentle even breathing of Kagome.

The Western Lord's son reached for the doorknob and flinched back due to his reflexes. The minx had placed a purifying aura around the door, thus effectively preventing him from entering. Now how in bloody blazes was he supposed to atone for his wrongdoings if she wouldn't even hear him? He scoffed and left with a huff, deeming that it was madness to try to even talk to the female. Yes, what had gotten into him? He must slowly be commencing to lose his sanity. Reason with her indeed…

Kouga had retired to his own bedchamber not soon afterwards as the two spectacles left the center stage, leaving the whole dining area into a commotion. Kouga did however have to give Sesshoumaru credit for keeping such a stern face when his beloved Kagome threw the scalding hot beverage to where his crotch was. How did the inu accomplish such a feat? Mysteries beyond mysteries it was for the ookami. Kagome-chan was not one female to test her patience with…Nor Sesshoumaru for that matter. But it mattered not, Kagome would be his and everything would be solved. Kagome and him would produce and innumerable amount of offspring and yes, Kouga had to admit he would get turned on every time Kagome would bare her beautiful bountiful round breasts to nourish his pups. Yes, HIS pups, and he refused to get Kagome a wet nurse. Why get a wet nurse when he himself could suckle those pert nipples when his children were sedated? Just thinking of his future with Kagome sent a fire to his loins. Of course the downside would be that he would have to share his mate with their children, but her breasts would be fuller not only that, judging from what he knew of Kagome. She would strongly disagree and voice her opinions against such a thought. Yes, what he would do with that luscious body of hers…

The joy of pregnancies is that the female has such a succulent body that it's impossible for the male to stop fucking her into frenzy until they were surrounded by the echoes of their fervent love making coming off the walls in their den…

Sweet bliss…

When Kouga finally came out of his reverie, it was already dark out. The crickets were already out chirping in chorus with each other. Kouga had spent all that valuable time dreaming instead of approaching his to-be-female and trying to woo her. Deciding to see his woman first thing tomorrow morning he fell into a blissful sleep.

Naraku too had retired after the impressive leaving scene preformed by the fair Lady Kagome. While Sesshoumaru had gone in search of said female, and Kouga was dreaming the different positions to when and where he could mate Kagome. He, Naraku was plotting…scheming on how to seduce Kagome. For if she were to no longer be a maiden, she would have to become his mate for fear of tarnishing and ruining her family honor. Perhaps, it was through this method that he could win the fair lady's heart. Naraku laughed to himself at the seemingly indifferent look that the Western heir presented when the scalding hot liquid was thrown down. To be honest, no male could resist such heat, especially in that region where the heat would increase a tenfold.

Though Naraku's façade showed the world that he needed no one, it was in truth the first time where he coveted such a female. A companionship with a female that he could not get too bored of easily, granted that Kagome had a temper. He, Naraku would revel at the thought of taming his woman. She was the first he had come across that had her own opinions and cared not if others thought her strange. He delighted at the thought of being the owner of such a mate to call as his own. With this in mind, the Southern Lord climbed into his bed dreaming of possible ways to possess his woman.

Now, my dear readers, by the process of elimination of all the suitors after our fair Kagome we are now left with the fearsome Sesshoumaru. Who as you can probably guess returned back to the vicinity of Kagome's room and is now pacing in front of the doorway that belonged solely to Kagome-chan. But alas, that is not to be. He was not in fact walking to and fro; he was actually sitting down with his back leaning against the wall adjacent to the door dozing quietly. The bouquet of flowers he had previously held forgotten. He had deemed it was a fruitless thing to do to try to console her while in her current state of mind, he had decided to be the first to talk with her in the morning.

Even youkais need their sleep ne?

Just beyond the door of where Sesshoumaru was sleeping next to, Kagome's body twisted and the bed sheets around her coiled around her body, like a python about to devour its prey, hair in disarray and her kimono confining her movement. Our formerly serene Kagome now was plagued by her dreams, no longer was it the dreams of her happier moments. But that of ones of fear…Her worst nightmare.

A wave of terror swept over Kagome Higurashi, snatching her breath instantly away. She begun to run the moment her eyes laid on the dark fearsome horse, knowing instinctively that it would pursue her. Relentlessly! It was both huge and terrifying!

An icy shiver slithered down her spine. Her midnight tresses tumbled wildly about her shoulders, as she pulled up her kimono high, baring her long slim legs, in a desperate attempt to escape from being trampled by the cruel hooves. Her lungs felt as if they would burst as she gasped for that just one more breath that would enable to bring and carry herself to safety. Her pulse hammered inside her eardrums, deafening her as she turned to look over her shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened in horror and a scream was torn from her throat as she saw the black forelegs rise above her, and then helplessly she tumbled beneath the murderous black hooves.

A blood curling scream bounced off the walls in the hime's room, yet she did not wake. She was still in the clutches of her horrendous dream. There was no escape for Kagome, locked forever more in her reverie. Kagome sobbed and mewls of discomfort escaped from her lips. Her cries slowly lessened as did her breathing due to her near strangulation committed by the bed sheets and her kimono restricting her intake of breath.

Sesshoumaru jolted awake when he heard the distressed calls from his aite. His instincts demanded to see what was troubling his precious. His rational side contemplated that the purifying aura was still up protecting its mistress. However, his illogical self cared not for all it knew was that its mate was in danger and he was needed. It mattered not if his female shunned him for the rest of his life, he could live with that, just not the cries of pain that came from her.

No longer caring if his image of indifference was ruined because of this incident he rammed himself through the door and forced himself through the purifying barrier.

Sesshoumaru was in intense pain, it felt like the miko's protective shield was ripping him apart. He paid it no heed, his only objective was to reach his hime before it was too late. With his persistent efforts and blocking out the pain that was coursing through his entire body, he passed through the archway and stumbled through. Sesshoumaru landed onto his knees with his arms barely able to support his weight and gasped for air. His body was now completely numb; Kagome's purification powers were much stronger than he gave them credit for.

Though Sesshoumaru was able to pass through the barrier, he did not think he would survive the encounter of physically holding Kagome. For at the moment, Kagome was engulfed in her priestess powers. Sparks of blue sizzled and crackled in the air which was being emitted from her body.

He both knew that if he were to advance in the direction of Kagome he had a very high risk of endangering his life. Sesshoumaru grew worried at the raspy inhalation on Kagome's part; she had now nearly stopped breathing. It was to either jeopardize his own life or to imperil the woman he loved.

Realization stuck him hard. Love? Did he truly love this onna who could at any moment die on him? Did he love this impudent hime who just this evening threw her tea onto him and cause danger to his ability to have offspring and ruin all pleasure he would have when he fucks the opposite sex?

For him to brave the purification of her barrier that had nearly killed him, yes he did love her. By the gods he had fallen for this arrogant annoying vixen. It was too late to be saved from the charms of this woman who they dubbed as the Eastern heiress, Kagome.

He ran towards her, afraid that he was too late to save his beloved. His clawed hand reached out to hold her, but he jerked back his hand as it got scorched from the miko's powers. He growled out his frustration and made another attempt but once again it was in vain. The formerly proud Sesshoumaru was now reduced to a pathetic heap who could not even comfort his distressed female.

"Kami-sama, onegai…Let me save this woman." Sesshoumaru pleaded to the gods quietly.

As if the gods were actually there watching this scene unfold before their eyes, a curtain of rain had commenced to fall outside. They were weeping at the impossible task they had set out for Sesshoumaru to complete. If he were to fail, all would be lost; however if he were to past this difficult test perhaps a love between youkais and ningens would be born.

Sesshoumaru's determination hardened and he stretched out his limb once more in hopes that he could be Kagome's savior. Refusing to give into the pain, he held Kagome with one hand while his other went to work of shredding her bindings with his claws. Not too soon after he cut the bed sheets that had been hampering her breathing did he realized Kagome's kimono was also limiting her intake of air. Without thinking he too destroyed that, not caring if she were to scream, rage and rant later on. At least he would know that she was safe….and alive.

Her purification powers were much stronger up close than it was when he surpassed her barrier, strongly due to the fact that he was much closer to her than before.

Sesshoumaru's body was in the midst of throbbing in pain. His body was starting to malfunction, his eye sight commencing to become blurry and his mind screaming in pain that his youkai self was enduring. Maybe death would deliver him from this horrid pain that was ripping through him.

Sesshoumaru drew Kagome's body closer to his and held her steady. He was seeing black dots in his vision. Was Kagome's miko power making an effort to suffocate him? He started to sway, it was no good. He, the Western heir was to die here. Death by the woman whom he had begun to care for. The irony.

His eyesight had grown worse now; the outline of the woman in his arms was much hazier than it was previously ago. Conceivably this was Death's way of taking him to his Kingdom of Death.

Just when he thought he was about to enter the realm of the dead, a cough was heard from the person in his arms. A long intake of breath was heard and Kagome's miko powers slowly retreated back into her.

Sesshoumaru growled softly into Kagome's ear and nuzzled her neck happily. He clutched onto her possessively and continued with his ministrations towards her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome croaked with her hoarse voice when she woke and was released from her nightmare.

Sesshoumaru only responded with a reassuring growl and resumed nestling his nose into the crook of her neck. Though while doing this, Sesshoumaru managed to untie his obi and wrapped his haori around Kagome's shivering body. He wrapped his arms around her too to give her extra warmth, the warmth that her body was lacking at that particular moment.

Kagome sighed happily in his embrace and leaned closer to attain his heat. It was then that she noticed the scorch marks on Sesshoumaru's body, although it was much more evident on his hands. She pulled out of his hold and grabbed his hand, examining his burns. His hands were both singed but Kagome could not contemplate as to how he had received these marks. The marks on his body were caused by purification burns. Unless…

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned. "How did this happen?" Kagome had to know, was she the cause of these painful burn? She had to know for sure. For the last few times she had the trampling dream, Sango had told her that her miko powers had gone berserk and had filled her room with her awesome priestess holy powers. Luckily Sango was a ningen and was able to enter her room without any serious problems. But for a full fledge youkai like Sesshoumaru to enter her room if she were in such a state…Was suicidal.

"These? From you." Sesshoumaru had murmured into her ear softly.

Kagome grabbed his hands and rubbed them slowly across her cheek and kissed them. "Demo… Daijobou?"

"Hai, I'll live koishii." With that Sesshoumaru silenced any further inquiry by kissing her softly on her moist lips.

To his shock Kagome kissed him back. Kami-sama! She kissed him back, with an eagerness and enthusiasm that was unimaginable of a woman in a woman of such ranks and with such limited experience. Kagome responded eagerly and gave into his actions, while wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru groaned into the kiss and no longer was the head between his shoulders throbbing but that of the one that laid between his legs. Deciding to take it to the next step, Sesshoumaru plundered his tongue between Kagome's lips and into her mouth. She stiffened a little at the intimate coupling of their tongues, and then went fluid and limp in his arms.

It delighted Sesshoumaru that Kagome leaned more into his mouth for more, excited him at how she tightened her arms about his neck. It made him stab his tongue deeper and harder into her silky depths, nearly loosing his already slender hold on his control. Kagome answered boldly by battling his tongue with hers vying for her right of dominance.

If it was possible, Sesshoumaru's cock went even more rigid. Kagome gasped at the hardness that was poking her backside. The virgin miko hime jerked back and stared down, "Nani o kore?"

"Nani?"

Sesshoumaru bent to kiss her again, but she angled her head back before he could. "That. I keep feeling that when a male embraces me. Do men have sticks in their clothing?"

Sesshoumaru groaned loudly, "That my dear is called a male arousal, there's nothing in my clothing."

Male arousal? Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru uncomprehending until it finally dawned upon her on what he meant. Then she blushed and buried her face deep into his chest.

Sesshoumaru chucked and started to nibble on her earlobe. "My fair Kagome…Will you ever be mine?"

Kagome did not respond, instead she yawned sleepily into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru let a hint of a smile grace his lips and stroked Kagome's soft ebony colored hair.

However, this serene moment between our two main characters was short lived as the ookami within this tale bustled into Kagome's room, disturbing the peace that was created.

"Kagome! Are you alright! I got here as quick as I could." And that the wolf did not lie for what laid behind him was his path of destruction as he had used his cyclone to grant him superior speed to reach the distress Kagome.

Kagome had instantly sprung away from Sesshoumaru when Kouga had entered into her room. What else could she have done? It was a reflex. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, even though she was currently wearing Sesshoumaru's haori and said Western heir was at the moment half naked exposing his strong chiseled chest to the world.

"Hai, I'm fine."

The Northern Lord took a step forward and embraced Kagome.

"Hounto ni?" Kouga's cerulean eyes watched her.

Sesshoumaru growled angrily, this was his moment alone with Kagome. HIS! Not that bastard of a wolf who had come put of nowhere to intrude on their privacy together.

Sesshoumaru growled louder in warning this time. How dare that insolent wretch poach on his territory. She was his and only his. He should at least get a reward for going through all that purification to reach his Kagome, and what did that impertinent ookami do? Nothing.

Sesshoumaru growled a last tone of caution before he took action. Seeing how his growls went unheeded, he approached Kouga and flung him away from his aite.

"Wolf, you would do well to fix the damages that you caused when coming to see my aite." Sesshoumaru said sternly to the Northern Lord who was presently on the floor. "I do not think the Lady of the Eastern lands would be too pleased at your actions this evening."

Kouga got up and scoffed as he brushed the dirt off of him, "Your aite? I believe your are mistaken. She hasn't decided to be your mate yet."

"Are you blind wolf? Did you not smelt whose scent she's carrying on her? Whose haori that she's wearing?"

"It matters not, she is still unmated as of yet. Nor do I wish to leave her in your presence alone and unaccounted for." Kouga spat back angrily.

A growling contest between the two males ensued and Kagome who was already exhausted beyond words used her priestess powers and threw them effectively out of her room. The tired Eastern hime once again placing the protective miko barrier in place and sighed at the behavior of the two youkais outside her door.

She was confused at their attitudes. She could not remember Sesshoumaru being so…cold and indifferent. Nor Kouga. Were the two of them always like that? Or just when they saw each other. Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru adopted different manners when they were in her presence and talking to her.

She then recalled a moment that she had spoken to with InuYasha when they were in the garden near the sakura blossoms:

"Kagome, you are fortunate that he has been in this current mood. Usually he would have had a mask of indifference placed on his face and give cold stares."

"Hounto ni?" The past Kagome has inquired.

"Hai, but then again…Maybe he's hit his head. Who would want to have you as a mate? You're rude and not all that pretty as everyone claims and says you are." InuYasha had said humorously.

She then recalled having thrown a small stone at InuYasha.

Kagome laughed silently to herself and said softly near the door, "I know the both of you can hear me with your canine hearing. Sesshoumaru, I thank you for taking care if me this evening and Kouga I thank you for being worried about me. Demo, Kouga I do implore you to clean the mess you made. It is your life at risk after all, for I believe my mother will strangle you in your sleep if she wakes up to see such a disaster. But other than that, oyasumi nasai."

She could faintly hear both the heir to the Western lands and the Northern Lord bid their goodnights towards her.

Kagome smiled happily before retiring into her bed having an undisturbed rest.

Authoress' Note: Mwahahaaa! Chapter finished! I must say this is probably the longest chapter I've written up to date!

My friend (The same one who wrote the insanity poem) wrote two other poems and here they are:

Barney was a purple blob,  
He had a little problem.  
He was gay and to this day,  
His family won't call him.Things were bad and he was sad,  
So then he started drinking.  
Crashed his car, it hit so hard,  
It took away his thinking.In a coma, Barney lies,  
A burden on the world.  
The doctor, shrugged, he pulled the plug  
And now he's food for squirrels.

And the second one is as follows:

If I were a monkey  
With purple wings,  
I'd fly up to the sun.If I were a monkey,  
With ninja skills,  
I'd hide from everyone.But if I were a monkey,  
Who ate bananas, climbed in trees,  
And generally didn't care,  
Well...that would just be weird.

I do admit that the first one is traumatizing for Barney fans…But what the heck are Barney fans doing on a InuYasha fanfic!

Anywhoo, there are a few vocabulary phrases that you, my readers may not understand. So here they are in the heading as….

Dictionary:

Hounto ni? Really? Truly?

Nani o kore? What is that?

Oyasumi nasai Good night

Whoo! And that my dear readers is the end of this chapter!

Matte ne in the next chapter of "My Fair Kagome…Will You Ever Be Mine?"

Don't forget to review please!


	12. The Awakening

Authoress' Note: GOMEN GOMEN!! I know it's been over half a year since I've updated. But do not forget that your dear Corr-chan is in college and is constantly being assigned projects or some studying to do or another!! I was working during the Christmas break. My school work got so bad to the point to where I had to quite working in the month of February because of the stress I was getting from the school work and work I was doing. As it is now currently my March Break (19th-23rd) I can write another installment of my fanfic as I have a bit of time for you devoted readers!

I have written a longer chapter hopefully all you dirty minded people will enjoy and the sexual tension that is created in this chapter!! To all those who love limes…Read on!! You will not regret reading this chapter!!

Speaking of the characters apparently some of you want more fluff between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Others object and want Naraku to have some alone time with Kagome. Others want InuYasha to become jealous as he mistakes his love for Kagome as his "brotherly love." I admit I love all your ideas, demo can I really use them all?? That would mean more chapters if you guys don't mind. Send me your feedback onegai!

WARNING!! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! I MEAN IT!! LOOK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!!

Kagome yawned and stretched as the sunlight's rays encompassed her room with its bright warm light. Smiling happily she went to her dresser and picked up her silver brush, brushing her hair until it fell around her shoulders like a second skin. Satisfied with her appearance and her choice of clothing for the day, she ventured off to see the damaged that Kouga has committed the day before in order to save her from her wretched dream.

Kagome sighed out loud as she walked out of her chambers and into the hallway. She hummed a melodic tune as she was by far happier than she ever was before. Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru were lords by their own rights, and both had titles of lords of a domain. However, she just couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of having two male suitors covet her as their woman. Yes, she was selfish to lead one on, but she couldn't help but enjoy the passion they evoked in her.

Sesshoumaru who all thought was a cold blooded youkai, was in truth a quite romantic youkai. He even braved her intense purification power in order to save her from her near death, making himself instead be the one to greet Death's door instead of herself. His inner youkai which seemed to be an alternate self of Sesshoumaru also harbored a protective side when dealing with her, having thrown and challenged Lord Kouga not only once but more than one occurrence.

Kagome also did admit to herself that she found the arrogant demon to be quite charming when he wasn't acting like a bastard on those rare occasions. All in all, he was quite a catch for a husband should she choose to have him as her mate. Though, with the betrothal in the way, he would haughtily believe that she would become his mate in the end. Lord Sesshoumaru of the West took that for granted.

Kouga in turn had his own strengths as well. He had braved the lecture her mother would give him for wrecking her home in order to come to her aide. Kagome pondered and could think of no other amiable qualities that the Lord of the North possessed. He was a good friend to converse with, which she deemed was much needed in a marriage or a mating to be successful. But at this point in time, it would seem to her, that Sesshoumaru had the upper hand as she had spent more time with him than the other males. Though in her opinion, the friendship that she and Kouga held seemed to make Kouga think that he will be the successor. Lord Kouga of the North took that for granted.

She then moved on to Naraku, Lord of the South. Little was known about him and he seemed to like it that way only revealing to Kagome that he was the Lord of the South and would forever grant her love and happiness if they were to be married. She was amazed that he would use the ningen term "married" and not the youkai term of "mating." Perhaps, like her, Lord Naraku of the South was a ningen and was slowly going insane from all the youkais that surrounded him.

It could explain why Naraku didn't come to her aide the night before. Or it could be he didn't have any canine features and was altogether another species of youkai. She did think to rule him out as a candidate to choose. As if she were to be in peril, her canine mate can smell and hear her thus being her dog in shining armor to rescue her from danger should it come to pass.

Kagome's inner miko agreed silently and said to her that there was something bizarre in the manner that Naraku presented himself. Never having disregarded her intuition, she decided to be on guard when around the Lord's presence as he looked like he had no flaws when conversing with her. He was quite handsome in his own right and appeared to be a respectable gentleman, but didn't hold the aura of dominance and authority like Sesshoumaru and Kouga did.

Her okaa-san had always told her to never judge a book by its cover. Having seen the true face of both Kouga and Sesshoumaru brought her a piece of mind as she would know what to expect if she were to choose them. For all she knew, Naraku could be a serial killer or a sadistic bastard from what little information was known of him.

Kagome then thought of Sesshoumaru's younger brother, InuYasha. She did in truth love him dearly. Though at one point in time she did fancy him and would have liked to have married him. She eventually got over her crush and viewed him as the brother figure she had lost at a young age. She laughed to herself at the imaginary family she had created between herself and InuYasha. The children she had named that were never to be.

For what she had mistaken for love for her dear friend InuYasha, was nothing more than a sister adoration to her brother, the fact that InuYasha would fight off the rowdy boys and snobbish females that insulted her because of their jealousy or climb up the tree to rescue a kite that got caught by the wind and entangled itself in the trees' branches. She considered InuYasha as her first childhood love and would always love and regard her as both a friend and brother.

Kagome didn't want to be dictated in life to choose a male because of some stupid arrangement that was made for her when she was younger. No, she will become the mate of the male of her own choosing. As InuTashio had already told her that he loved her like the daughter he never had, and would do nothing to give her unhappiness. Even if it meant she didn't choose his heir in the end. Kagome was eternally grateful to him as she had always regarded him as her father figure that she was missing in her life. InuTashio did mention that it would please him greatly if she were to choose his son as it would mean that she would be regarded as a real daughter in the youkai society.

Kagome walked down the hallway and heard a noise behind a closed door, and brought her out of her reverie. She knocked upon the door, but the noises within had only grown louder. She feared the woman she heard crying was in trouble, or perhaps injured to some extent.

Kagome pushed the door open as she twisted the door knob, and stumbled upon something devastatingly arousing to her senses and sinful to watch.

A woman, who she assumed to be a geisha, was clad wearing nothing but a thin yukata that was hung loosely around her waist, was down in front on her kneed in front of a tall, fiercely built man who donned no clothing on. The woman's hair cascaded unbound down her back and was clasped in the man's hand as he guided her head forward.

Kagome could barely contain her shocked gasped as this thick, hard male arousal disappeared inch by inch into the woman's mouth, her wet lips clasping and sucking the silky head.

The man's head was tipped back, his lips parted, his breath releasing in a groaning hiss as his stiff member stroked in and out of the woman's mouth, her hands guiding it, savoring it.

He shoved her hands away and pushed forward so the whole of his thick rod was covered by her moist lips, his movements becoming increasingly frenetic until a moan spilled from his lips, and a white froth erupted from the tip of his member.

Kagome stood still in shock, unable to move like a doe. She must have made a sound, because the man shot a glance toward the door. No look of anger crossed his face. Instead a chuckle was heard and he smiled, as though pleased to have been caught in such a lascivious act.

"Do you like what you saw, my fair lady?" he asked in a deep rasp. "Come back to me when the throbbing between your legs needs appeasing. Naraku will pleasure you." He grasped the chin of the female still on her knees before him and said, "Won't I, my dear?"

The geisha looked at Kagome with a cocked eyebrow and a wicked grin. "Oh yes, he certainly will."

Their laughter followed Kagome as she raced down the hallway, stopping only when she ran out of breath and into the safety of her room. She felt terrified…and her breasts tingled, and a strange moistness has accumulated in her nether region.

Kagome slumped down the wall. Wait… Did that man say he was Naraku? The supposed innocent Southern Lord who was also currently courting her? She gasped at the slight pleasure-pain she felt from her hardened nipples. She quickly deemed there was no other choice but to take a dip in the hot spring otherwise with all the youkais with a strong sense of smell will smell the arousal that Naraku and that geisha had unknowingly stimulated within her. Otherwise they will all pounce on her as she would smell like a bitch in heat.

With great courage Kagome sped to the hot spring swung open and slammed the shoji door that connected the hallway to the hot spring. Kagome was red in the face as she slid her garments off her virginal body as she recalled the scene that was displayed before her between Naraku and the geisha enhancing the smell of her state of arousal, Kagome moaned as she brushed her hand over her mons and moaned loudly with pleasure. Not knowing her scent had strengthened and was driving three males insane with her aroma wafting through the castle.

Sesshoumarus' youkai threatened to overtake him as he inhaled the delicious scent of arousal that was coming off of Kagome in waves. Sesshoumaru gripped his head in between his claws to push down his naturalistic instincts from consuming. All his youkai self wanted to do at this very moment was to seek Kagome out and plunge into her with ardent strokes with his marble-hard cock.

The inu youkai groaned with pleasure and disgust as he sat in the meditation pose as it was hard for him to cross his legs in such a state. He tried to block all thoughts out of his mind even the thought of ramming himself into the sweet honeyed sheath that belonged to no one else save Kagome. Sesshoumaru caught another whiff of Kagome's arousal much stronger than the previous driving Sesshoumaru to the brink of insanity.

When Kagome's arousal intensified even more as to the point where he could almost taste it, Sesshoumaru snapped and his demonic side took over. Intending to find the female who was giving off such a radiant smell and to slake his lust by fucking the bitch until she howled with delight and screamed her throat dry, Sesshoumaru took off into the castle, eyes already blood-shot and not containing any humane thoughts save for quenching his male desire and satisfying the female in need who gave off such a staggering scent of excitement.

Kouga growled lustfully as he smelt the scent that came from no other than his sweet Kagome. His cock hardened and lengthened as her scent intensified to the point where Kouga was devoured by his demonic self.

Kouga clenched his fists in order to regain a sense of sanity for naught as his ookami self was in internal conflict with his sane self. For his chosen female was in dire need of sexual release and was most willing to be taken as a bitch at this point in time more than any other.

The ookami youkai growled and abandoned all thought as he drew in more of the scent and raced to the area were Kagome was with his youkai speed. Not caring who he threw aside to get his lustful female.

Not too far away, high upon a tree branch InuYasha stumbled and fell off as he caught the fragrance of Kagome's scent of arousal. InuYasha clenched his sides and took in deep intervals of breaths. The need to attend her overpowered him and he staggered to his knees.

InuYasha was not a full youkai and could not handle the full brunt force of the shock his body was having at smelling Kagome's excitement.

InuYasha gasped as his demonic self threatened to engulf his sense of being and overwhelm his senses turning him into a mindless animal who know nothing save rutting.

The hanyou knew it was Kagome who was giving off the odor, but he dare not go near her or within the vicinity for that would mean a breach in their solid-bound friendship that they had created.

InuYasha groaned as her scent hit his nose again and drove him mad. It would be oh so easy to submit to his irrational side and take her against her will to be mated with him. The scent empowered him and his youkai self broke loose.

The now half-crazed hanyou ran with his cock dominant and in the air, intending to find the woman who was in wanton need to attention of a male to give her a good hard bedding.

A miko becoming aroused and excited had a far stronger impact than any other ordinary female that became aroused. That is why mikos in training are to have pure thoughts, for any lustful thoughts would ensue countless of youkai appearing to mate with the miko.

That is why, there are such few numbers of mikos. For most of them were killed in the sexual act, were too emotionally scarred to carry on with their lives or were killed from the countless rutting and defiling the miko endured.

The more powerful a miko was, the more powerful and immense her arousal would be. The more powerful the miko was, the more powerful and stronger demons would arrive to conquer the female as his bitch…

And Kagome was one of the strongest mikos alive…

A crash was heard outside the shoji screen doors and Kagome jerked her hand away from her. She felt three strong youkai approaching her at a rapid speed. Not knowing what to do, and slightly afraid she grabbed the towel and fumbled to wrap it around her breasts tightly.

Not too shortly afterwards, the first to enter was Kouga who flung the shoji door off the wall; he gazed at her with his demonic lustful eyes and scanned Kagome's near naked body intensively. Kouga jumped into the hot water after Kagome and ripped off his clothing during the process with his cock wanting to find its refuge and release inside the woman.

Kagome shrieked in both fear and confusion. "IIE!! KOUGA!!"

Kouga was incomprehensible at this time, and cared nothing but to dig his swollen sword into Kagome. He growled to silence the female who was in hysterics. Forcefully slanting her mouth he plummeted his tongue into her mouth, while ripping the towel which separated him from her smooth creamy flesh. He growled low in his throat appreciatively as he grabbed her breasts and kneaded it to his liking. The demon moved forward with his bitch and entrapped her between his hard body and that of the stones which encircled the hot spring. Kouga grunted and nestled his cock just about her entrance, so close to him just sinking his hard rod into her soft body. Kouga continued to force his kisses upon her with one hand molding her breasts harshly and his other appendage swaying downwards.

A moan escaped Kagome as his hand roughly brushed across her clit and massaged her nether lips. The now crazed ookami liking to hear his females' voice of responsiveness to his actions increased the pace and inserted one finger into her.

Kagome gasped at the intruding object that was bringing her such delight she mewled loudly near his ear.

"My bitch." The youkai self of Kouga growled lowly and lustfully in her ear.

Deeming it was not enough pleasure that he was giving her, and having the strong urge to taste her, he lifted her out of the water and laid her down on a boulder that was large enough to prop her to sit down and big enough to accommodate him for his use.

It was at this instant when Kouga propped Kagome on the large stone that a loud guttural snarl was heard. Kouga turned his demonic red-eyes to only be greeted by another pair of red eyes, and this inu youkai was not happy.

A snarling competition between the two males ensued. Sesshoumaru not backing down as being the alpha male and Kouga being the challenger he had to tame.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru snarled viciously at each other and fighting on their parts commenced. Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru disappeared in an instant and all was heard were menacing growl erupting from the two male suitors who were both nude.

Kagome estimating that it was now or never to leave the hot spring, quietly trying to slide off the boulder with no such luck as she was would slip and fall to her demise, she was a sitting duck. She stared up ahead and saw nothing but blurred streaks of that was composed of the two youkais. A few moments later, a loud grunt was heard and Kouga landed on the ground in a heap, sliding a few feet away from his initial impact.

Kagome stood still as the male she once knew as Sesshoumaru landed on the ground. He turned to gaze on Kagome's naked body with his demonic lustful eyes and licked his lips at the sinful deeds he would indulge himself in with her.

Kagome stood enthralled as her attention shifted no longer his hungry eyes but to the forbidden place between his legs. His cock and balls were nestled among a heavy thatch of wet silver curls that in no way obstructed their size. She was shocked at the amplitude of his sex, yet amazed that the male groin could hold her in thrall to such a degree that she was mesmerized.

With Kouga out of the way and having his prime threat out of the way, Sesshoumaru youkai once again focused on the woman who laid still on the rock with fear in her eyes.

The fear he saw in her eyes, did nothing but enhance his excitement and sexual desire to cum into her. The sexual lust he now felt was increased tenfold by the bloodlust for his other competitors that had their eyes on his prize and the scent of fear radiating off this little woman he would claim as his own.

Sesshoumaru felt his control slip more into the brink of insanity as his cock began to pulse wildly. His feet moved of their own accord and he was drawn inexorably toward the glistening wet nymph.

Sesshoumaru's youkai knew a raging desire to devour, but cautioned itself to give Kagome pleasure and not pain. He approach Kagome slowly like a predator closing in on its helpless prey, and massaged her nude body until she submitted to his touch and into a wantonly sprawled position to accommodate his needs.

Sesshoumaru's all-consuming love for Kagome tempered his raging need. He wanted to bind her to him forever, and he was well aware that the surest way to do that was to focus on giving her a pleasurable experience. If he could delight, enchant, and gratify, not just her body, but also her senses, he stood a chance of keeping her.

Growling with both pleasure and approval as he caught a spike in her arousal, Sesshoumaru dipped his head and blew on the raven colored tendrils that covered her mons. When she shuddered with longing, he thrust his tongue into her honeyed sheath.

Kagome felt the scalding heat leap from his mouth up inside her woman's core and the fiery tendrils spread all the way up to her breasts like rivers of flame. His surging tongue ravished her with the same primal rhythm and hot sliding friction as his cock, and all too soon she was crying out her pleasure for his ears only as she dissolved in liquid tremors.

Sesshoumaru felt his cock engorge and begin to throb with desire. He was instantly, insanely jealous of every male whether it be ningen, hanyou or youkai who had ever glimpsed her naked beauty.

Sesshoumaru purred lowly into Kagome's ear, "Ichigo ichie…Koi…Iie…Aite…"

Before Sesshoumaru could thrust his painful hard cock into her sweet depths and pound himself into oblivion. He was thrown back and back-handed hard by a large clawed hand.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the intruder that would dare interrupt them on his mating and who he saw made his blood run cold, for it was Sesshoumaru's sire, and he had never seen him in such a rage in all his life.

InuTashio roared at Sesshoumaru for his impudence for attempting to take Kagome as his mate without the proper pursuit. He was nothing more than an animal to have committed such a thing as to take her in her vulnerable state.

The feared taiyoukai took off his hakama and placed it around the weeping Kagome, who had her face buried in her hands crying softly.

InuTashio picked up his precious bundle and crooned words of comfort into delicately refined ears,"There, there Kagome-chan. Chichi-ue is here my Kagome-chan…"

He turned to glare at his heir, "Sesshoumaru, I am very disappointed in the way you handled this. Pick up Kouga and get yourselves both dressed…IMMEDIATELY!! I will attend to my daughter who you have both unwittingly harmed."

Not daring to question or defy his fathers' words, Sesshoumaru grudgingly picked up the worthless wolf and left to seek clothing in the adjoining room.

Authoress' Note: Chapter completed!!

Note number one: Some Geishas in the past did sell sexual favors to some clients, their main purpose was to entertain their customer, be it by reciting verse, playing musical instruments or sexual favors.

Note number two: How did Sesshou-kun all of a sudden become nude when he was fighting Kouga? I shall leave that up to you imaginations!!

Translations to the words/sentences that I used in this chapter:

Ichigo ichie Once in a life time opportunity

Chichi-ue Honorific term for 'father'

Depending if I am killed by homework… I will most likely post another chapter this weekend!!

Don't forget I post this also on So create an account and put me under 'alerts' to know when I update!!

Matte ne for the next installment for: 'My Fair Kagome…Will You Ever Be Mine?'

Read and review onegai!!


	13. The Acceptance

Authoress Note: Kwah!! Thank you very much for your reviews!! I was amazed some readers remember that this fanfic still even existed as I hadn't updated in such a long time!! XD

Ano I guess there is some stuff to clear up so that you, my dear readers, are not too confused ne?

Note number one: InuTashio IS NOT Kagome's biological father, rather he is Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father. However, InuTashio regards himself as Kagome's father as she was missing a father figure and he has grown protective over his ward. This was also mentioned in the last chapter about how Kagome is happy that she isn't forced to mate with Sesshoumaru, and that InuTashio will be satisfied if Kagome is happy.

Note number two: Where did InuYasha go? Wasn't he going after Kagome-chan like Sesshoumaru and Kouga? Well, yes he was/is. But don't forget that both Kouga and Sesshoumaru are full-fledge demons and are much faster than that of a hanyou.

Note number three: Kagome was distressed and crying at the end of the last chapter because she can't believe she acted as a wanton female. She believed herself to be a virtuous female that could not be swayed by the sins of pleasure. As a reviewer has said, "She can't get all hot and bothered without having to fear for her virtue." by madmiko

Note number four: A lot of you have inquired to NOT have a Kikyo and InuYasha pairing. I will take this into consideration during the development of this fic!! But who's to say I can't have fun with the two of them?

Note number five: Miroku and Sango you say? They will be present in this chapter to help overcome Kagome-chan's melancholy.

WARNING!! SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE…LOOK ELSEWHERE BUT THIS FANFIC!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! I MEAN IT!! LOOK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!!

Kagome sat huddled on her bed, whimpering like the pathetic female she was. She wasn't pathetic in the sense that she was a useless onna, rather she felt she was a pathetic ningen in terms of almost breaking the one thing she had that she could truly take pride in herself, and that was her strong sense of will power. But when she was in the delicious presence of Sesshoumaru-sama giving her untold pleasure… Her strong sense of self had flown out the window in an instant. She was no better than the whores that would accompany the beds of men!

Kagome exhaled loudly, she was ashamed to leave her bed chamber lest she encountered either Lord Kouga or Lord Naraku, and worst still, Lord Sesshoumaru. She was grateful that InuTashio had come to save her by trying his best to protect her modesty when she was found in her predicament. She hoped to Kami-sama that with time she would look back and laugh upon this incident. Kagome slumped on top of her pillow thinking it was going to be highly unlikely.

Damn that Naraku!! It was his bloody fault for getting her into her current situation! Had it not been for him, she wouldn't have found out the untold pleasure of the flesh.

Kagome groaned out her frustrations and punched the pillows to lessen her anger.

A knock was heard from her grand oak door, and a feminine voice from beyond the barrier spoke, "Kagome-chan? It's Sango and Miroku-san."

Kagome opened the door and quickly ushering them inside. Having the large door back in its initial position of being closed and her two friends hidden safely away within the confines of her room absent from the prying eyes of outsiders, Kagome leaped into Sango's arms and commenced to cry quietly.

Sango and Miroku who were in the dark, as was the others in the castle saved those who were immediately involved, did not understand Kagome's sudden burst of depression she was going through.

"Nani Kagome-chan?" Sango soothed out the words to female in her arms.

Kagome reluctantly withdrew from Sango's arms, "Ane-ue…I feel so ashamed of myself."

Miroku's staff jingled as he walked towards Kagome's bed and motioned for the other two to follow suit.

Kagome bravely looked upon her two best friends and did her best into retelling her tragic tale.

Sango and Miroku both carried surprised looks as she mention the events that led to her being found in Sesshoumaru's presence.

"Zannen desu ne. (How unfortunate.)" Sango replied to her tale.

"Aa sou desu ka? (Is that so?)" Was Miroku's answer, "Demo Kagome-chan you staying within the protection of your room will not help solve the problem, nor will you gain an understanding of why the two of them acted as they did. Have you considered one to be suitors to be your mate yet?"

"Iie, houshi-sama."

"Kagome-chan. Drop the formalities with me, I am your friend and we are always indebted to you for being our friend."

Sango nodded her head in agreement, "Hai Kagome-chan it was you who first became my friend within the castle. Had it not been for you, I would have surely lost my sanity from the pressure. And because of our friendship, I will always pledge you my loyalty and friendship."

"What happened to that arrogant and stubborn Kagome-chan that I knew so well? The one who would spout and retort angrily when offended? But perhaps…" Miroku sighed dreamily as if he was composing dirty pictures of Kagome in his head, most probably thinking of the erotic pictures that Kagome had so innocently said of herself.

"Houshi!" Sango bit out angrily as if she knew what the lecherous monk was thinking.

"Shou ga nai. (It can't be helped.)" Miroku said sheepishly, sporting the newly added bump from Sango into his collection of the day. Miroku cleared his throat, "Apparently much has happened since Sango-chan and I left to slay a demon in the neighboring village."

Kagome nodded her head dumbly, "Hai! It was all the fault of the Southern Lord, Naraku-sama!" Kagome did not seem to notice the rigid stance that the monk took and the apprehensive look upon his face upon hearing the name of the southern lord.

As if Miroku was possessed, he roughly grabbed Kagome's shoulder. "What did you say?!" The monk shook Kagome roughly, "Did you just say the name Naraku?!"

"H-hai." Kagome said in a startled voice, never having seen Miroku anything but calm and demure. She was confused at his sudden outburst.

Fear gripped Miroku for the safety of the Eastern princess. It felt as if a hand had taken hold of Miroku's heart and clenched it painfully.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku took on an air of seriousness, "I have never told you nor Sango of the story of this cursed hand of mine…My purpose upon entering the Eastern lands was to find and eliminate a demon, a terrible demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome said hesitantly, dreading upon hearing the truth and that this 'Naraku' Miroku was referring to, was the same 'Naraku' who was currently in among the mist of courting her.

"Yes, and it was this same demon that left me with this cursed hole in my right hand." Miroku paused briefly, "According to father, my grandfather battled Naraku long ago in his youth, it was over fifty years ago. Their battle ensued for several years, and each time Naraku appeared before my grandfather, he took on a form of a different human."

Kagome frowned into deep thought, "He was a shape shifter?"

"They say that the last time he appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather, Miyatsu had great spiritual powers but unfortunately as fate would have it…"

"Don't tell me… He was a lecher?" Sango interjected.

"Remarkable intuition Sango-chan! That is to be expected from the woman who will bear me a son!" Miroku stated.

"Houshi-sama! Get serious you baka!" With that Sango whacked Miroku once again.

Miroku sighed and continued on with his tale, "Naraku pierced through my grandfather's right hand with his sacred religious seals and managed to escape.

Naraku said this to my grandfather 'The abyssal hole that I have cursed you with shall be passed down to your children and their children so long as I live. Each generation shall thus be cursed, until no one remains.'

Each year the whole in my hand becomes bigger, and the wind ever more powerful. Unless I can defeat Naraku, I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole."

"So in other words… You mean it will kill you?! IIE! I don't want houshi-sama to die!!" Kagome clutched onto the sleeve of Miroku's robe, frighten at the thought of loosing another person who was dear to her. She did not want to relive the horrible days that she went through of the aftermath of her brother, Souta's death. She didn't think she would be able to cope through the loneliness again.

Miroku's eyes softened toward the gentle creature known as Kagome and possessing the wisdom far older than he should have, he said slowly, "Yes, and I am prepared to accept that fate, if such is truly my destiny. But in the meantime, I must continue in trying to stop Naraku."

Sango rose from the bed and held her hiraikotsu in hand, determination gleaming into her soft-doe brown eyes, "Then we shall go forth and see if the Southern Lord is the Naraku that you speak of. I do not believe Naraku to be a common name and cannot be of a coincidence."

"Dear Sango, are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?" Miroku leaned forward and captured Sango's hands in both of his own.

"Sort of." Sango stuttered, a faint pink tingeing her cheeks.

Miroku embraced her from behind and said at a very close proximity to Sango's ears, but spoke loud enough so that the hime could hear what was spoken. "Then do me this good turn will you? I wish for you to bear me a son."

"N-Nani?! And why would I do that?"

"If for some unforeseeable reason I should fail to destroy Naraku, I should like my son to carry on the family's mission."

The amorous lecherous monk Miroku was down and unconscious on the ground before he could hear the reply that Sango would have given.

"BAKA HOUSHI!!" Sango held her arms crossed over her chest and blew the bangs away from her eyes, "And to think that he would revert back to his perverted ways with such a serious topic."

Kagome laughed at the show that the two of them displayed, from the action earlier on Sango's part, it was clear to see that she cared deeply for the monk. But she could not help but feel sadden at the life that was lain out before Miroku nor could she bear to imagine what life would be like without her two friends.

She had seen Miroku use his kaazana only once, and that was when they first met.

Kagome stared at the motionless figure of the monk and recalled that fateful day…

Kagome's brother Souta had died not too long before she met Miroku. She was wandering aimlessly among the castle's ground in a trance like state, mourning painfully inside herself refusing to believe in his death when it was not too long ago that the two of them where running around happily, weaving in and out of the cherry blossom trees.

The next thing she was aware was a young man donning of purple robes rushing towards her. Kagome did not comprehend why the look of fear had crossed his face and why he was in such a hurry reach her.

That was, until she heard the booming howl of a rabid inu. She turned her head to calculate from where the animal was, the youkai was seen not too far off the distance, but it was apparent that foam was frothing from the crazed demon dog's mouth and it was headed straight towards her!

Kagome closed her eyes; she would die with no regrets. She no longer had the will to carry on. Thinking wishfully that when the youkai took her life, she would be able to be at peace with herself and see her brother again.

But she was thrown abruptly aside, away from the course of impact that the monstrous dog was running towards. The monk was to blame for this action.

"My lady, you are far too beautiful to die today. I sense your sadness, but I do not believe that you should throw your life away so carelessly."

Tears started to blur her vision, "You cannot understand the pain that I go through everyday! And what of you? Are you willingly prepared to die for a person that you do not know?!"

The holy man smiled and had to shout to be heard over the thunderous cries of the beast, "Mochiron! I would willingly die to save such a fair maiden in distress! Demo, today is not the day for that. I must get rid of the diseased dog, else it come into contact with other animals and spread its virus to them. Or worse yet it ravages the village."

The princess could feel the deafening vibrations of the ground coursing though her body. The man was insane! He alone could not defeat such an enormously large animal single handedly.

The man appeared to have sighed and held his right hand out, as if waiting for the opportune moment to strike the animal down.

Perhaps he was similar to Kami-sama and would strike the youkai down with thunderbolts? But if that were the case, other animals would feast upon its carcass and become infected as well.

The youkai came to a stop in a close distance to the monk and growled hungrily. Its blood shot red eyes, seeing nothing more than the meal that was presented before it. Saliva dripped in large quantities around the inu, dissolving on the ground when it came into contact.

The canine pounced into the air, ready to devour its prey. Though it never came to be, with speed that was impossible to say but godly, the monk unraveled his rosary bead from his right hand and with the sound of rushing wind, the animal was gone.

The monk let out a rush of breath he didn't know he held, chuckling he ruffled his hair and turned to see the fair maiden he had saved.

However, what stood before him was not a docile and grateful female, on the contrary she was all riled up and ready to take his life from the stance that she stood.

"Baka houshi! You had to intervene!! I was ready to end my life!" She flew toward the monk and started to pound on his chest.

"Sumi masen is what I should be saying, but I do not regret saving you." The monk stated as her beatings lightened.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, she tried so hard to appear brave in front of everyone, and everyone had told her it wasn't her fault. But the more people sympathized and pitied her, the worse she felt.

She broke down in the monk's arms, letting all the sorrows and misery dissipating into the form of tears. She never felt more alone than when she was surrounded by her fake friends. They weren't friends; they were only people waiting for the moment for her to be weak before they gave her the finishing blow. She didn't have any true friends whom she could share her stories with. Always agreeing to what she said simply because she was the princess, and wanted to be in her good graces. The only person that she could call a friend was her inu hanyou, InuYasha.

InuYasha was ridiculed often when he was in the Eastern Lands, for he was neither a full youkai nor a full human. Thus, both clans rejected him, Kagome on the other hand accepted him for who he was and not what he was.

Her so called friends had often made rude comments about how the Eastern princess was always hanging around such a shady animal and that he was unfit to be in Kagome's presence. InuYasha never heeded the remarks until one day when the females had started bad mouthing his only friend and the males throwing pebbles and other small stones at the princess. It was then that InuYasha snapped and drove them all away from the castle and back to whence they came. Like an older brother consoling his little sister, he had hugged her until she stopped crying, similar to the embrace the monk was now currently offering to her.

The monk stood still and did his best to comfort the distraught female in his arms; he would usually in this case grope the female in his arms. But his intuition for once had overridden his instincts, she was wearing too rich of clothing to be from the village. Perhaps she was of noble birth?

The monk sighed and offered her no words of comfort as it would surely only worsen both the situation and her condition. No, that was left for her lover or another male figure that cared deeply for her.

"KAGOME!!" Shouted a masculine voice. "HIME!!"

Kagome sniffled and dried her tears, walking out of the hold of the cleric, "HAI!! INUYASHA!!"

InuYasha appeared in front of the princess and took hold of her in his arms. Noticing the other male presence, he growled. Poised for battle, he shielded her from the monk with his right arm and reached for his sword.

"InuYasha, matte." Kagome grabbed hold of his ears and tugged on it lightly, signifying to listen to her before he did anything too rash.

Taking an air of authority, the monk introduced himself with a formal bow, "Watashi wa Miroku." (My name is Miroku.)

Kagome was brought out of her reverie when Sango landed another blow to Miroku as he tried to grope her again. The man would never learn, demo she was grateful that she befriended her three friends, whom she could place her life in their hands.

Kagome got off her bed and headed towards the door and called back towards her friends, "Ano, I'm going to go out for a bit to get some fresh air. I've been hiding away from both Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kouga since the incident of this morning."

"Do you want me to come along with you Kagome-chan?" Inquired Sango, whom was watching adversely at the perverted monk.

"Iie, that's fine. I shall brave the confrontation myself." With that Kagome, took a deep breath and left through the door.

InuYasha ran among the castle grounds still in his demonic mode until he encountered a female whom he realized to be Kagome in his frenzied state and clutched her possessively. He snarled and brought her to the gardens where he divest himself free of his clothing and shredded the onna's clothing until she lay stark naked underneath him.

He growled triumphantly and thrust his hard marble shaft into the woman's sleek opening and pounded furiously into her. Not stopping when the female underneath him cried out in pain from the forced entry. Growling madly, InuYasha pounded into her making ardent love to her.

It did not take too long for the female to commence moaning and writhing beneath the fearsome inu and shuddering violently when she came.

"Ka-go-me," rasped the hanyou and growled when he felt the first stirrings of tension around his balls, loving the feel of the ningen's sheathe clench his hard male rod, refusing to be let freed of until it was milked dried of all its contents.

InuYasha snarled as his demonic mind was in need to rut her in the position of his ancestors. InuYasha pulled out of her tight cavern of pleasure and turned her to rest on her knees.

Before a protest could escape from the woman, InuYasha rammed himself back into her with more vigor and force. A loud moan erupted from her throat and screams of pleasure followed closely.

InuYasha held his prey by his arms, forcing her to arch herself backwards as he pounded in from behind mercilessly. Her breasts bounced up and down rapidly in sync with the rhythm the inu had set, enjoying the raw pleasure he was giving to her.

Having his sanity left him long ago; all that was left of him was his primitive animalistic instincts. InuYasha felt the vise that held him enraptured around his male sword, driving him mad with need to release.

Leaning his mouth near her neck, he grazed his fangs along the pale of her throat, purring as he heard the sounds of euphoria leave her swollen vocal cords.

With his primal drives taking control of his body, InuYasha reached down with one hand between the area where both he and his bitch met, feeling both her love juices trailing down her leg and lubricating his frenzied fucking. With his other hand, he snaked it around her right breast and clutched it hard, kneading it and molding it to his contentment.

He growled as he swirled his clawed fingers on her small sensitive region and took in great delight when her moans reached to an even higher pitch. But it did not deter the beast at all, he had a job to do, and that was to make her come with him…Hard.

InuYasha pinched her already swollen clit, initiating the woman to orgasm with him in tow. Even though he had released his content into her, he involuntarily jerked his cock into her a few more times until she reached an even higher fulfillment, having his claws dug into her skin as she spasm violently.

Having both of their energy spent, InuYasha collapsed on top of the woman, purring her name as sleep lulled him to his blissful slumber.

The woman, though having enjoyed her sexual encounter with the inu, winced painfully at her swollen core and glared at the male with hatred. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Just who the hell is this great Kagome?!"

The woman had been searching for Naraku within his lands when she realized that he was no longer within the surrounding area. The arrogant bastard had left her alone contained in the castle, whereas he ran off to find his obsession.

She had recalled that the object of his obsession was living within the Eastern Lands and thought to pursue him there. That was until this beast came and fucked her mad, giving her untold pleasure and passion that she had never felt with Naraku.

It was all this Kagome's fault of where she was in her current situation. Naraku had always sought her out and no one else. Though she secretly enjoyed the fact that she was the one being sought out and not Kagura, it pained her nevertheless to know that to him, she was not Kikyo in his eyes, but the Eastern heiress Kagome.

Kikyo went in search of some form of water to bath herself of the sticky cum that the inu had ejaculated within her. To her, none was worthy to stay within her vaginal passage save for Naraku's seeds. For then, there might be a possibility of having a child with him, having and creating with him a family to call her own.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the still unconscious wolf within his arms. Opting to get rid of the stench that seeped into his clothing, Sesshoumaru deemed it appropriate to rid himself of the troublesome ookami and threw him into a freezing cold rushing river, but cut himself short when he detected the gentle fragrance of his little miko.

Growling at his situation, he dumped the Northern lord in the pig sty that stood nearby, where the pigs ran amok the pig pen frantically at the intruder that slept on in their haven called mud.

A smirk graced his lips momentarily before he continued forth to rid himself of the pungent smell by sitting on top of a cherry blossom tree, rubbing the smell off with the small pink petals.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as he could still smell the baka ookami on him, and sighed sadly, thinking that when he hugged Kagome-chan she would become tainted by the wolf's scent. Sesshoumaru leaped off the tree branch and continued to pursue the woman of his dreams.

Kagome froze as her miko senses warned her that a strong inu demon was fast approaching her and relax slightly when she realized it to be none other than Sesshoumaru.

He surprised her when he enveloped her in a hug and inclined his head to purr lovingly in her ear. Had it not been for the disastrous escapade that happened in the hot springs earlier, she might have found herself to be blushing and giggling like a stupid naïve girl.

"Atchi e ike! Sawaranaide! " (Go away! Don't touch me!)

Oh dear. When would her body learn the lessons that her heart had-that he couldn't be trusted? Would she have to be doddering on the edge of the grave? Because clearly her body was leaping for joy to have him near.

Dratted, witless body. She must teach it to behave.

Sesshoumaru immediately noticed the scent of arousal that had emitted from Kagome when he came into contact with her before she masked it.

Pray kami she stopped resisting him soon, or she would reduce him to begging.

He sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that and getting migraines since he met Kagome but it was all worth it when it came to her. Resolving to apologize for his earlier antics, he held onto her closely and whispered his apologetic words for her ears only. His breath slowly brushed across her ears and she shuddered involuntarily.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the effect he had on her and leaned in to kiss her gently. Not adding pressure for fear of driving her away and erecting barriers around herself once again which took him a while to break down in the first place.

Kagome let out an audible sigh of contentment when he left his lips from hers, and unknowingly had wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying his body heat.

Sesshoumaru, one whom was thought to be cold and unloving, smiled softly as she gradually accepted him.

Kagome yawned and was slowly lulled to sleep, but was jerked awake when he lifted her up to a supporting Sakura tree branch.

Sesshoumaru growled softly as he sat himself comfortably with her watching the Sakura petals dance along the breeze of the wind. The other leaves veiling them in within the confines of their safe haven.

The Eastern princess relaxed and fell asleep to the low rumblings of his chest, as he nuzzled affectionately along her neck.

Making sure she had dozed off by the steady beatings of her heart, Sesshoumaru whispered the faintest words of "Aishiteru" (I love you) into her delicately refined ears.

Kagome seemed to have heard his phrase of fondness by responding through nuzzling herself deeper into his embrace.

Authoress Note: KAWAII NE?! I have completed another chapter!!

This was originally supposed to be divided into two chapters…

But as I must inform you readers, I may not be posting another chapter by the end of this month as you know that I am in college (CEGEP) and May is considered as the last month of the semester. So this is a combination of both the April and May chapter post okay?

Plus there's the fact that I'll be away on May 12-13th for my gym intensive AND another weekend because it's ANIME NORTH!! (May 25-27th)

Yes! That's right! I, Corr-chan will finally be going to Anime North with is an anime convention held in Toronto. Though I live in Montréal, Québec (the adjacent province to Ontario in Canada) I will still bravely venture forth and go glomp all the cosplayers!! And blind you all with my camera flash!! (With their permission of course, I won't have any monies to pay if I get arrested for violating an Anime North code) So if any of you are going, I hope to meet you at the convention!!

Hmm…A few notes for the readers' understanding:

Note number one: Although Miroku's grandfather's name is never mentioned in the anime, his name was revealed to be Miyatsu by Miroku in the second movie.

Note number two: The conversation about Miroku's wind tunnel was taken from both the dubbed and original version of the InuYasha episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku. Hence, why a few of you die hard InuYasha fan readers might have felt a déjà vu feeling when reading the passage! But I obviously made a few adjustments to make it fit the storyline!

Note number three: As you realized I have given you readers mercy by putting the translation next to Japanese phrases that I used within this chapter as I thought you guys might be going mad by skimming up and down for the translation of the sentences that I used.

Even so, I shall still post up a dictionary!

Zannen desu ne - How unfortunate

Aa sou desu ka? - Is that so?

Shou ga nai - It can't be helped

Sawaranaide! - Don't touch me!

Atchi e ike! - Go away!

Aishiteru - I love you

Kawaii - Cute! Adorable!

By the way, yes Kikyo was the one InuYasha was with! But don't despair! I can assure you that the two of them WILL NOT become a couple within this fanfic! It was a one time thing on InuYasha's part when he was all lustful and mistook Kikyo to be Kagome. (As in the anime it's the other way around of Kagome constantly being compared to Kikyo.)

Ja ne!!

Please review of what you thought of this chapter!! And comment of how you want the story to unfold!!


End file.
